Lovely Doctor
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Mungkin mereka memang harus berbaikan, dan menjadi lebih dekat. Tapi sepertinya kegoisan dari kedua belah pihak membuat segalanya jadi mustahil... R&R!
1. Dokter Kurapika

Yo minna! Gak mau basa-basi dulu, langsung baca aja!

Enjoy it...

.

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Lovely Doctor**

Story by : **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Genre : **Romance**... itu aja kali yeee?

Rated : **K+** -**T**

Pairing : **Kuroro** nii-kun just for **Kurapika** nee-chan

WARNING(S) : **AU, OOC, Kurapika adult version, Abal, GaJe, norak, jelek, lebay, ancur, L4y, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!**

**Summary : Ia hanyalah dokter biasa, yang mementingkan nyawa pasien lebih dari apapun. Hidupnya tenang-tenang saja, meski sedikit berantakan. Namun kehadiran seorang Kuroro Lucifer, merubah segalanya...**

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read! XP**

.

**Chapter 1 : Dokter Kurapika**

.

"Ingat! Jangan lupa minum obatmu setelah makan Gon! Kalau tidak kau akan semakin lama keluar dari rumah sakit ini!" ucap seorang wanita pirang, dengan jas rumah sakit sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengan Onee-san setiap harinya!"

Wanita, yang lebih terlihat seperti seorang gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis. Ia lalu mengusap lembut puncak kepala bocah yang sedang terduduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Kau menyukaiku, Gon?" tanya sang dokter wanita.

"Iyah! Aku ingin sekali memiliki kakak seperti Kurapika nee-san! Cantik, baik, dokter yang hebat pula!" ucap Gon tersipu malu.

Sekali lagi si dokter hanya tersenyum manis. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah! Jangan lupa untuk tidur tepat waktu malam ini!" ucapnya seraya meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan kamar VIP, yang dihuni oleh seorang bocah jabrik hitam.

Blam...

Dokter cantik itu menutup pintu kamar Gon dengan perlahan, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Terlihat raut kelelahan di wajah cantiknya. Matanya terasa berat. Rasanya ia ingin sekali beristirahat, walau hanya lima menit saja. Ia tahu kesehatannya sebagai seorang dokter memang sangat penting, tapi pasien-pasien lain sudah menunggu untuk dikunjungi, agar bisa diperiksa olehnya. Seperti slogan-slogan yang dipegang teguh oleh dokter pada umumnya, 'Kesehatan Pasien Jauh Lebih penting Dari Apapun.'

Maka gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. '_Baiklah Kurapika! Kembali bekerja!_' batinnya seraya kembali menyusuri koridor-koridor rumah sakit, hendak memeriksa pasien-pasien yang sedang di rawat inap.

Gadis yang bernama Kurapika Kuruta itu adalah salah seorang dokter yang ada di Rumah Sakit Umum Hunter, yang didirikan oleh Netero, kakeknya sendiri. Kurapika berbeda dari dokter wanita lainnya. Ia lebih senang memakai celana, dibandingkan dengan rok-rok mini yang dipakai para dokter wanita pada umumnya. Rambut pirangnya pun ia biarkan pendek begitu saja, dengan satu alasan. Ia malas untuk menjepit, menyisir, dan mengurusnya. Menurutnya rambut pendek jauh lebih efesien dan tidak merepotkan.

Harusnya Shift malam kali ini dilakukan oleh tiga orang, yaitu Dokter Shizuku, dan Dokter Machi. Namun Machi ada urusan mendadak, hingga ia harus meninggalkan Kurapika dan Shizuku. Sedangkan Shizuku sudah terlelap ke alam mimpinya. Kurapika menolak untuk tidur, sebelum ia memeriksa seluruh keadaan pasien di ruangan A kali ini. Yah, setiap harinya ia harus menjadi sukarelawan, untuk mengunjungi para pasien. Tak heran, semua orang kagum padanya.

Bekerja dari pagi, hingga sore, nonstop, dan pada malam harinya ia harus mengurusi pasien lain. Bisa kita bayangkan bagaimana lelahnya Kurapika saat ini.

Kurapika melirik jam dinding yang tertempel pada dinding putih rumah sakit. Jarum panjangnya menunjuk pada angka 4, sedangkan jarum pendeknya sudah menunjuk pada angka 12. Singkatnya saja saat ini jam itu menunjukkan pukul 00.20 tengah malam.

Kurapika mengucek-ucek matanya, merasakan kantuk menyelimuti kepalanya. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, Kurapika pun menuju kamar khusus untuk dokter penjaga, agar ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

.

**~LOVELY DOCTOR~**

.

"Kudengar dari suster-suster, akhir-akhir ini kau semakin sibuk saja, Kurapika?" tanya sorang pria berseragam dokter, dengan kacamata bundar, di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan Ruang Kepala.

"Hmmm... yah, pasien akhir-akhir ini semakin bertambah saja! Jadi... tentu saja kita para dokter dibuat sibuk!" komentar Kurapika, saat ini duduk di depan meja Sang Kepala Rumah Sakit, yang kita ketahui bernama Leorio, kakak kandung Kurapika sendiri.

"Kau adalah dokter utama di ruangan satu. Dan menurutku, kau terlalu memanjakan anak buahmu! Bisa-bisa kau sendiri yang terkena penyakit Kurapika!"

Kurapika memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku baik-baik saja, Leorio! Dan menurutku... para suster dan dokter di ruanganku sudah bekerja dengan baik!" elaknya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir!"

"Hhhh..." Leorio menghela nafasnya. Ia tak tahu mengapa adiknya yang satu ini begitu keras kepala? "Kalau begitu... kita bisa mencari solusi lain!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kurapika memutar bola matanya. "Solusi bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah puas dengan pekerjaanku sekarang!"

"Kuharap untuk kali ini kau mau mendengarkan perkataan kakakmu ini! atau lebih tepatnya... kau harus mendengarkan perintah atasanmu, Nona Kuruta..."

Kurapika mendengus kesal. Setiap ada perdebatan begini, Leorio pasti mempertanyakan tentang jabatan mereka masing-masing. Kurapika dulu sebenarnya pernah bersaing dengan Leorio, untuk mengambil gelar Kepala Rumah Sakit, yang diberikan oleh kakek mereka. Dan diketahui, bahwa sebenarnya, Kurapika lebih cerdas dibanding Leorio. Namun sikap tak mau ambil pusing dari Kurapika, membuat gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menjadi Dokter utama di ruangan A. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Baiklah TUAN KEPALA RUMAH SAKIT!" kesal Kurapika.

Leorio tersenyum puas. Ia lalu menyandarkan dagunya, pada tangannya yang bagian sikunya ia tumpukan di atas meja. Kurapika hanya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, siap mendengar ide Leorio, yang ia yakini akan menjadi ide buruk itu.

"Kurapika..." ucap Leorio serius.

"Hn?"

"Aku punya kenalan... ia adalah temanku saat kuliah di Universitas Kedokteran! Kemampuan dan kecerdasannya luar biasa! Dulu dia selalu mendapat peringkat teratas. Dan saat ini... ia bagaiakan barang lelangan! Banyak rumah sakit yang menginginkan dia untuk bekerja di sana!"

Kurapika mulai merasa ada keganjalan dari bicara Leorio. Firasat buruk menghantuinya. "Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurapika langsung berdiri dari kursinya, hendak protes.

"Dengarkan dulu perkataanku, Kurapikaaa!" Leorio mulai kesal juga dengan sikap adiknya ini.

Kurapika pun kembali duduk, siap mendengarkan usulan Leorio. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebak, apa yang dipikirkan oleh kakaknya ini.

"Baru-baru ini aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah restaurant. Aku mengajaknya... untuk mencoba bekerja di Rumah Sakit ini..."

BRAK!

Meja kerja Leorio hampir saja hancur, akibat gebrakan Kurapika. Leorio tentu saja kaget setengah mati. "JADI KAU PIKIR TEMAN LAMAMU ITU AKAN MENGGANTIKAN POSISIKU? YANG BENAR SAJA! TIDAK TERIMA KASIH! POSISI SEBAGAI DOKTER UTAMA DI RUANGAN A ADALAH HASIL JERIH PAYAHKU! TAK MUNGKIN KUSERAHKAN BEGITU SAJA HANYA KARENA AKU SEMAKIN SIBUK SAJA!" bentak Kurapika emosi. Suster-suster yang ada di luar sampai menyempatkan diri itu menguping, pembicaraan kakak beradik yang ada di ruangan itu.

"D—dengarkan aku dulu!" ucap Leorio mulai gemetaran. "Aku tidak bilang untuk menggantikan posisimu kok!

Kurapika mulai megatur emosinya. Ia lalu kembali duduk, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Kalau begitu apa?"

"Aku harap... kalian berdua bisa menjadi partner yang baik..."

BRAAAKKKKKK!

Gebrakan Kurapika jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya, membuat dokumen-dokumen Leorio harus bertebarangan, kopinya harus tumpah, sarta terlihat sedikit retakan dari mejanya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kurapika mentah-mentah.

"Jadi mau bagaimana? Kau jangan egois Kurapika! Ini juga demi kebaikanmu!"

"Kubilang aku tidak mau! Selamat tinggal!"

"Kau itu benar-benar mirip ayah yang egois begitu!"

Kurapika bungkam. Ia teringat, akan ayahnya yang meninggalakannya sewaktu ia masih kelas 1 SD, saat itu pula ibunya sudah sakit-sakitan, dan akhirnya meninggal saat Kurapika naik kelas 4.

Sewaktu itu, penyakit ibu Kurapika dan Leorio sangatlah parah, dan tak ada obatnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu, kapan ajal menjemputnya. Kenyataan yang pahit itulah, yang mendorong Leorio dan Kurapika menjadi seorang dokter. Meski hubungan mereka berdua sangatlah buruk, namun mereka sebenarnya saling menyayangi.

Kurapika menunduk, teringat akan masa lalunya. Ia lalu berjalan dengan gontai, menuju pintu rumah sakit.

Ceklek...

Baru saja ia memegang knop pintu, Kurapika lalu berbalik, menatap Leorio dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya!" ucapnya datar.

"Dia akan datang besok!" sahut Leorio, tak kalah datarnya, disusul oleh suara pintu yang tertutup oleh Kurapika.

Blamm!

Kurapika menutup pintu itu dari luar, dan mendapati para Suster berkumpul di sana, dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kurapika.

"T—tidak! Kami tak sengaja lewat, dan mendengar pembicaraan Dokter dan Tuan Leorio..." ucap seorang suster gugup.

"Hhhhh..." Kurapika menghela nafas. "Kalian tidak usah memikirkan itu! Lebih baik kalian bekerja sebaik-baiknya. Jangan biarkan para pasien terganggu dengan kejadian ini. Mengerti?" ujar Kurapika seraya meninggalkan para suster itu.

"Ternyata benar yah, gosip yang beredar itu..." bisik salah seorang suster.

"Gosip apa?" sahut suster yang lain.

"Dokter Kurapika Kuruta... Dokter utama dari ruangan A itu katanya berkepribadian ganda! Jika ia bertemu dengan kepala rumah sakit, dia langsung saja jadi galak! Jika berurusan dengan Sesama rekan dokternya, ia pasti akan bersikap santai, namun jika bertemu dengan para suster, ia akan bersikap tegas dan didiplin! Tapi... yang paling mencolok adalah, ketika dia... bertemu dengan orang sakit!"

"Ah benar juga!"

"Ketika bertemu dengan orang sakit... Dokter Kurapika akan memiliki sifat layaknya seorang malaikat tanpa sayap..." gumam seorang suster, menatap kagum Kurapika yang saat ini sedang menghibur salah satu paisen bayi yang ada di rumah sakit itu.

.

.

Kurapika berjalan mengelilingi perpustakaan yang cukup besar, yang ada di pedalaman kota. Yah, sekarang adalah jam makan siangnya. Setelah makan siang, Kurapika masih memiliki sisa waktu lima belas menit. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi perpustakaan. Kebetulan, restaurant tempatnya makan siang, berdampingan dengan perpustakaan itu.

Memang limabelas menit tak cukup untuknya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari buku lain, untuk dipinjam dan dibaca di rumah saja.

Perpustakaan itu cukup sepi, karena semua orang sedang makan siang hari ini. hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berkeliling, maupun sedang membaca.

Gadis itu tak menggunakan jas dokternya. Ia hanya mengunakan kemeja biru, dan celana putih. Poni pirangnya di jepit ke belakang, membuatnya terlihat manis. Baunya yang tercium seperti aroma teh, tersamarkan oleh bau bahan kimia, maupun obat-obatan. Siapa pun yang lewat, maupun berpapasan dengan gadis itu pasti akan langsung berpikir bahwa Kurapika adalah seorang dokter, meski tanpa jas dan stetoskopnya.

Mata sapphirenya langsung tertuju pada sebuah buku tebal bersampul hijau, yang ada di salah satu rak. Ia pun tertarik, dan berjalan hendak mengambil buku itu.

Kurapika berusaha berjinjit meninggikan tubuhnya, hendak meraih buku tersebut. Sayangnya tubuhnya kurang tinggi, untuk meraih buku yang berada di rak paling atas itu.

Kekesalan mulai menghantui gadis yang pada dasarnya memiliki emosional yang tinggi itu. Kurapika semakin berusaha untuk meraihnya, sayang hasilnya nihil.

Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, ketika jemarinya yang lentik berhasil menyentuh buku itu.

Tiba-tiba langsung saja ada tangan yang kekar, memegang buku itu, dan mengambilnya, sebelum Kurapika mendapatkannya. Gadis itu langsung mendelik ke belakang.

"Hei! Aku mau meminjam buku itu!" protesnya seraya berbalik.

Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut hitam, dengan mata hitam bagaikan kegelapan malam, memegang buku itu dan menatapnya datar. Penampilan orang itu biasa saja, hanya mengenakan t-shirt biru, dan jeans hitam. Rambutnya yang berkilauan itu agak berantakan, dan dahinya ditutupi oleh perban putih. Mungkinkah pemuda itu sedang terluka pada bagian dahinya? Pikir Kurapika.

"Tapi aku yang mendapatkannya duluan," ujar pemuda itu tersenyum renyah.

"Tapi aku yang menemukannya duluan, dan kau langsung mengambilnya!"

"Nyatanya, sekarang buku ini ada di tanganku!"

Kurapika mulai panas, dengan sikap pemuda itu. "Kau itu laki-laki! Harusnya kau malu, tuan!"

"Kenapa aku harus malu, jika aku laki-laki?" balas pemuda itu santai.

"Kau semestinya mengalah! Selain itu aku jarang sekali bisa ke sini!"

"Kenapa aku harus mengalah pada gadis kecil sepertimu?"

Wajah Kurapika memanas. Gadis kecil? Gadis kecil? "GADIS KECIIIIILLL!" pekiknya tak sanggup menahan emosinya. Kuarpika langsung tersadar dari teriakannya. Untungnya di sana tak ada orang-orang, sehingga harga dirinya masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Hhhh... satu... dua, tiga, empat..." gadis itu mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. "Dengar yah Tuan! Aku ini sudah menginjak usia 21 tahun!" tegas Kurapika.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, membuat Kurapika makin naik pitam saja. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Nona manis?"

'_KYAAAAAAA!_' teriak Kurapika dalam hati. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mencabik-cabik pemuda itu, mencabuti rambutnya satu persatu hingga habis, dan membuangnya ke danau buaya, saking kesalnya.

"Tuan, cepat serahkan buku itu! Aku sedang buru-buru!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku menginginkan buku ini! kau juga menginginkannya! Bagaimana kalau kita membacanya bersama?" sarannya.

'_Seratus dua, seratus tiga, seratus empat..._' hitungan Kurapika telah mencapai ratusan, menahan amarahnya. "Tidak, terima kasih! Saat ini aku tak punya waktu! Dan meskipun aku mempunyai waktu seabad, aku tak akan sudi untuk membaca buku bersamamu, Tuan!"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Kurapika berharap, pemuda itu akan berbaik hati untuk memberikan buku itu padanya. Pasalnya buku bersampul yang memiliki tulisan 'The End Of History' itu benar-benar jarang! Di toko buku, maupun di perpustakaan manapun. Jadi Kurapika tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas, untuk membaca buku itu.

"Kau seorang dokter ya?" tanya pemuda itu, dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"YA! AKU SEORANG DOKTER! SEKARANG BERIKAN BUKU ITU JIKA TIDAK AKU AKAN MENGAMBILNYA DENGAN PAKSA!" bentak Kurapika emosi. Kenapa pemuda yang satu ini begitu senang mengganggunya?

Kurapika tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Sebenarnya ketika SMP ia pernah menjadi ketua klub karate di sekolahnya, dan di SMU ia menjadi ketua klub Kempo. Dan ia, sudah mendapatkan sabuk hitam, ketika ia kelas dua SMP.

Pemuda itu malah menyeringai. "Baiklah..." ucapnya, sukses menyapu SEDIKIT emosi di hati Kurapika. "Tapi kau harus memohon!"

Mata Kurapika meruncing. "Apa katamu? Memohon? Yang benar saja!"

"Hhhhh..." pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Aku yang mendapatkan buku ini duluan, kau memintanya dengan paksa dan hampir menggunakan kekerasan, dan kau tidak mau memintanya baik-baik! Serakah sekali!"

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGAN—"

Tit, tit, tit...

Kurapika membatalkan kalimatnya, ketika mendengar jam arlojinya berbunyi. Jam makan siangnya sudah habis, dan ia harus kembali bekerja.

Gadis itu lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari pemuda yang masih saja menatapnya santai itu. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri. Hitungannya sudah mencapai angka dua ratus.

"Baiklah! Ambil saja buku itu! Tuan!" ucapnya menahan emosi. Ia pun hendak pergi, jika pemuda itu tak menarik sikunya.

Kurapika langsung mendelik tajam. Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Siapa namamu?"

Mata gadis itu membelalak. Pemuda ini mengacaukan jam makan siangnya, mengambil buku incarannya, dan membuatnya mencapai titik didih! Sekarang dia malah menyanyakan namanya seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun? Yang benar saja.

Kurapika langsung menepis tangan pemuda itu, memandangnya tajam, lalu pergi meninggalkannya tanpasepatah katapun. Ia bersumpah! Ia berjungkir balik sekaing kesalnya, jika ia bertemu dengan orang seperti dia lagi.

.

.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir, Kurapika lalu berjalan menysuri koridor rumah sakit, tempat ia bekerja. Hunter Hospital...

Ia berjalan dengan santai, dengan celana kain putih, kemeja putih, ditambah dengan jas dokter yang berwarna putih pula. Di leher jejangnya setia mengalung stetoskop, yang tentu saja itu menambah kesannya sebagai seorang 'dokter.' Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jasnya. Tak jarang ada suster, maupun dokter yang menyapanya di pagi yang cerah itu. Kurapika hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Onee-san! Onee-san!" Gon, yang mengenakan kursi rodanya semakin mempercepat lajunya, mendekati Kurapika.

"Gon! Kenapa kau keluar pagi-pagi begini? Harusnya kau tetap di kamar 'kan?" tanya Kurapika seraya berjongkok, hendak menyamai tinggi Gon. Namun setelah ia melakukan itu, malah ia yang lebih pendek.

Gon menyemberutkan wajahnya. "Bibi Mito sedang mengurus obatku! Aku sendirian di kamar! Membosankan! Jadi aku keluar untuk jalan-jalan!"

"Kalau begitu jangan jauh-jauh yah!" ucapnya, seraya mengusap puncak kepala Gon, dan pergi meninggalkan bocah itu.

Hari ini Kurapika berusaha mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk hari ini.

Oprasi pertamanya...

Sebenarnya Kurapika ahli dalam hal itu. Pada saat masih di unversitas, Kurapika selalu saja mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam ujian percobaan pembedahan. Namun sayangnya, usia Kurapika yang relatif masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan sebuah oprasi, tidak mengijinkannya untuk melakukannya.

Dan tibalah, saat ini. ia sudah diperbolehkan, baik oleh peraturan, maupun kakaknya, Leorio.

Oprasi pertamanya! Ia harus berjuang!

Kurapika menegukan hatinya, dengan semangat membara. Ia pun berlari kecil, menuju ruang Adrimistrasi, untuk mengetahui kapan jadwal oprasi itu berlangsung.

"Baiklah Kurapika! Ini oprasi pertamamu! Nyawa pasien dipertaruhkan!" gumamnya bersemangat

.

.

Kurapika keluar dari ruang oprasi, dengan mengenakan seragam oprasinya. Maskernya pun masih setia menggantung di lehernya. Terlihat jelas peluh menetes di dahinya. Rambut pirangnya pun kini lepek, saking kelelahannya ia. Ia keluar, bersama beberapa orang suster yang membantu dalam proses pengoprasian.

Melihat sang dokter keluar, ibu dari pasien pun langsung berdiri, menggenggam tangan Kurapika erat. Terlihat mimik penuh kekhawatiran di wajah keibuannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Kurapika tersenyum. "Putri Nyonya selamat..." ucapan Kurapika barusan sukses menimbulkan isakan kebahagiaan dari sang ibu.

Nyonya itu langsung menjabat tangan Kurapika sambil menangis. Di lain pihak, keluarga lain dari pasiennya yang baru ia oprasi itu saling berpelukan, bahagia...

Kurapika memandang mereka semua sendu. Ia teringat dengan ibunya... andai saja... ia, kakaknya, dan kakeknya bisa merasakan hal ini, merasa senang atas kesembuhan orang yang paling mereka sayangi. Tapi itu semua takkan terjadi. Ibunya telah meninggal... meninggalkannya untuk selamanya...

Ia teringat, sebelas tahun yang lalu. Saat itu hari sedang hujan deras. Pagi yang harusnya cerah malah menjadi gelap. Kurapika kecil terbangun dari tidurnya, di samping ibunya yang tertidur. Ia mencoba membangunkan ibunya, namun itu tak berhasil. Wajah ayu sang ibu kini pucat pasi, layaknya mayat. Sekujur tubuhnya dingin. Tak ada pergerakan pada dadanya yang menandakan adanya pernafasan. Saat itu Kurapika yang masih polos, berpikir bahwa ibunya masih tidur. Namun ia salah... hal yang paling ia takutkan pun terjadi. Ibunya tidak 'masih tidur'... namun ia 'sudah tidur..."

"Selamat yah, Nyonya..." ucap Kurapika tersenyum manis, namun sebenarnya ia memaksakan senyuman itu.

"Yah! Ini semua berkat anda, dokter! Terima kasiiihh! Terima kasih banyaaakk!"

"Ah tidak! Putri nyonya sudah berjuang sangat keras!" ucap Kurapika ramah. "Kalau begitu saya permisi..."

Kurapika pun pergi, meninggalkan tempat itu, setelah ia memberikan jas oprasi serta maskernya pada suster.

Gadis itu menyusuri koridor, hendak menuju ke ruangannya. Rumah sakit itu masih begitu ramai dan padat, dikarenakan atas kunjungan pasien untuk berobat.

Gadis itu melewati tempat yang begitu ramai.

Set...

Hanya perasaan, atau Kurapika langsung merasakan 'sesuatu' lewat di sampingnya. Bukan pasien, suster, dan lain sebagainya. Namun rasanya Kurapika mengenal orang yang lewat itu. Untuk memastikannya, gadis itu lalu berbalik.

Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda jakung berjas dokter, berjalan semakin menjauh.

Kurapika menatap dokter itu. '_Siapa yah? Dia dokter dari ruang mana? Sepertinya pernah lihat..._' pikir gadis itu.

Namun Kurapika memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Ia kembali berjalan. Saat ini ia ingin beristirahat.

Memang, ia bisa melalui oprasi itu dengan lancar. Namun ketika ia melihat organ dalam asli, dari manusia yang masih hidup untuk yang pertama kalinya, saat itu Kurapika benar-benar shock. Namun ia bisa mengantisipasinya dengan baik.

.

.

Kurapika menyeruput teh hijau buatan temannya, di dalam ruangannya yang cukup besar itu.

"Machi, teh buatanmu enak sekali!" puji Kurapika.

Machi, salah seorang dokter spesialis bedah, hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja! Itu untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu dalam oprasi!"

"Hehehe! Kau selalu melakukan oprasi! Aku masih sangat jauh dibanding dirimu, Machi! Selain itu... terima kasih karena kau sudah membimbingku agar tidak tegang, saat melakukan pembedahan!"

Machi menghela nafas. Ia lalu mengambil duduk, di depan Kurapika. "Jangan merendah! Kau dokter utama di ruangan ini! Selain itu kau adik dari kepala rumah sakit ini! Hebat sekali! Jadi iri nih!"

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu diperdebatkan! Aku ini adik dari kepala rumah sakit, itu karena takdir! Bukan usahaku sendiri!"

"Hmm... baiklah! Kalau begitu kau mau kupuji seperti apa?"

"Tidak perlu! Tehmu saja sudah cukup!"

"Dasar! Tapi kau benar-benar hebat lho! Oprasi pertamaku sih, saat aku berumur 26 tahun. Tapi kau, masih 21 tahun, sudah melakukan oprasi bedah! Hebat sekali!" Kurapika hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis, lalu kembali menyeruput tehnya.

Ketenangan menyelimuti gadis pirang itu, sampai deringan dari ponselnya, yang menandakan pesan masuk pun harus membuyarkan segalanya.

Dengan malas, Kurapika mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

**From : Old Man Onii-kun**

**No title**

**Cepat sekarang kau ke ruanganku! Dokter yang jadi partnermu sudah datang!**

Mata Kurapika membulat dengan sempurna membaca pesan dari kakaknya, Leorio. '_Apa? Kenapa cepat sekali! Aku 'kan belum bilang kalau aku belum setuju!_' pikir Kurapika langsung berdiri, mengambil jas yang ia gantung, dan memakainya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Machi.

"Ah tidak! Aku ada urusan sebentar! Terima kasih atas tehmu Machi!" ucap Kurapika lalu bergegas keluar, meninggalkan Machi yang masih menatapnya bingung.

.

Brakkkk!

Kurapika membuka pintu Ruang kepala dengan keras.

"Leorio! Aku 'kan belum bilang kalau aku setuj—" perkataan Kurapika terpotong, ketika memasuki ruangan kakaknya.

Matanya tertuju pada pria yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengan Leorio, dan membelakanginya.

'_Laki-laki? Jadi partnerku nanti laki-laki?_' batin Kurapika tak percaya.

"Kurapika. Pemuda ini yang kuceritakan kemarin, yang akan menjadi partnermu! Perkenalkan, dia Kuroro Lucifer... Kuroro, dia adikku..."

Maka pemuda yang bernama Kuroro itu pun berbalik, hendak melihat siapa yang akan bekerja sama dengannya, dalam hal menyelamatkan nyawa manusia. Sedangkan Kurapika semakin menajamkan matanya dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup besar.

Akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Langit biru cerah di siang hari bertemu dengan langit gelap malam.

Mata keduanya membulat sempurna.

"Kau 'kan..."

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Ahhhh... akhirnya selesai jugaaaa! *ngeregangin otot*

Natsu langsung aja kepikiran buat ngetik fic ini, setelah Natsu dari rumah sakit, abis sakit karena ujan-ujanan! *curcol*

Gomen, kalo ada yang salah! Soalnya Natsu gak terlalu mengerti tentang kedokteran! Jadi... Natsu sok tau aja deh!^^

Ohya, buat di fic ini, usia para character tuh pada lain!

**Kurapika nee-chan : 21 tahun  
Kuroro nii : 25 tahun  
Leorio : 25 tahun  
Machi : 28 tahun  
Gon : 7 tahun  
**Dan kalo masih ada pertanyaan lain, silahkan tanya lewat review, maupun PM aja yah!^^

Ohya! Gomen, kalo mereka OOC banget! Maklumlah! Tuntutan peran... =_=" *dikeroyok*

Yosh! Sejelek-jeleknya fic ini, authornya lebih jelek lagi! *dwagghh!*

Sejelek-jeleknya, review sangat dibutuhkan!

Lanjut tidaknya fic ini, ditentukan dari review kalian!^^

HAVE TO REVIEW!~!

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	2. Dokter Kuroro

Yo minna-san! Setelah melewati terjangan badai, akhirnya Natsu bisa update jugaa!

So,silahkan membacaaa! XD

Cerita sebelumnya :

"Kurapika. Pemuda ini yang kuceritakan kemarin, yang akan menjadi partnermu! Perkenalkan, dia Kuroro Lucifer... Kuroro, dia adikku..."

Maka pemuda yang bernama Kuroro itu pun berbalik, hendak melihat siapa yang akan bekerja sama dengannya, dalam hal menyelamatkan nyawa manusia. Sedangkan Kurapika semakin menajamkan matanya dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup besar.

Akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Langit biru cerah di siang hari bertemu dengan langit gelap malam.

Mata keduanya membulat sempurna.

"Kau 'kan..."

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : Lovely Doctor**

**Story by : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance... itu aja kali yeee?**

**Rated : K+ -T**

**Pairing : Kuroro nii-kun just for Kurapika nee-chan**

**WARNING(S) : AU, OOC, Kurapika adult version, Abal, GaJe, norak, jelek, lebay, ancur, L4y, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!**

**Summary : Ia hanyalah dokter biasa, yang mementingkan nyawa pasien lebih dari apapun. Hidupnya tenang-tenang saja, meski sedikit berantakan. Namun kehadiran seorang Kuroro Lucifer, merubah segalanya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read! XP**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Dokter Kuroro**

.

Leorio menatap kedua manusia itu secara bergantian, dengan tatapan heran. Sedangkan Kurapika malah memandangnya, dengan sirat keterkejutan yang nampak jelas di mimik wajahnya. Tentu saja! Pemuda yang saat ini begitu jauh dari yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya : seorang pemuda polos, yang ramah. Tapi yang ia lihat kini, adalah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, dengan kulit putih pucat, dan memiliki tatapan yang dingin. Meski seorang dokter, pria itu nampak begitu berwibawa, dengan matanya yang hitam misterius.

Selain itu, pria itu adalah pria yang ditemuinya kemarin, di perpustakaan kota! Pria menyebalkan, yang sudah merebut bukunya! Pria ini... akan menjadi partnernya nanti? Yang benar saja!

"Jadi... kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Leorio pada Kurapika dan teman lamanya.

Pria berambut hitam berkilauan itu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak juga! Kami baru bertemu kemarin!"

Leorio menghela nafas lega. "Fuuiiihh... syukurlah! Kalau kalian sudah saling mengenal akan lebih mudah membangun kerja samanya!"

"Aku tidak set—"

Ceklekk...

Kurapika tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ketika mendengar suara pintu ruangan Leorio terbuka. Masuklah seorang pria tua, dengan jenggot yang sudah panjang dan berwanra putih. Pria tua itu memakai jas dokter pula.

"Ojii-san!" gumam Leorio dan Kurapika bersamaan, ketika melihat kedatangan kakek mereka.

"Wah, ada apa ini ramai-ramai?" tanya kakek mereka ramah.

"Tuan Netero?" mendengar namanya disebut, Netero lalu berbalik, dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Dilihatnya teman lama Leorio, yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Netero menatap pria itu, seolah ia berusaha mengingat siapa ia. Tempat itu hening seketika.

Alis Netero terangkat. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya, membuat Kurapika rasanya ingin menahan tawa. Pria itu pasti sangat malu!

Sayangnya ia salah. Pria itu malah tersenyum ramah. "Aku Kuroro, Kuroro Lucifer..."

Mata Netero membulat, ketika mendengar kata Lucifer disebut oleh pria bernama Kuroro itu. "Jangan bilang kau anaknya si Lucifer itu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Kuroro kembali tersenyum. "Iya!"

"Aaah! Kau rupanya sudah besar sekarang! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu!" ucap Netero langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuroro dengan keras. "Padahal waktu kecil kau lucu sekali! Sekarang sudah jadi pria yang tampan ya!"

"Memangnya Ojii-san ada hubungan apa dengan ayah Kuroro?" tanya Leorio.

"Dulu ayahnya juga sangat berjasa dalam pembangunan rumah sakit ini! Aku pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya, dan aku bertemu dengan pria ini saat ia berumur tujuh tahun! Sudah lama sekali yah..." pandang Netero kembali tertuju pada Kuroro. "Ohya, bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu?"

"Mereka sehat-sehat saja! Ternyata Tuan adalah kakeknya Leorio ya? Wah, dunia memang sempit!"

Kurapika menjadi semakin kesal, karena sedari tadi ia terus saja diacuhkan oleh ketiga lelaki itu. namun yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya adalah, PRIA INI AKAN MENJADI PARTNER-NYA?

Tentu saja Kurapika shock bukan main. Bekerja sama dengan pria ini? Kurapika sudah menduga Kuroro pasti tidak akan bersikap seperti sekarang ini padanya. Mengingat, kejadian di perpustakaan kemarin! Kuroro terlalu pandai berakting. Kurapika tahu itu... pria itu bagaikan memiliki beribu kepribadian.

Netero lalu melirik Kurapika. "Wah, jadi Kuroro, yang akan menjadi partner Kurapika nantinya?" tanyanya meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Leorio menyengir. "Iyah!"

Baru saja Kurapika hendak membuka mulut untuk protes, ia langsung merasakan seseorang merangkulnya dengar erat dari samping. Gadis itu langsung mendelik tajam, kepada Kuroro—yang melakukannya.

"Kebetulan kami sudah saling kenal. Pasti bisa menjalin kerja sama dengan baik!" ucap Kuroro, tetap saja dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

Kurapika jadi muak, berada di rangkulan pria yang satu ini. Tapi ia tak mungkin 'kan, bersikap kasar di depan kakeknya. Kurapika pun hanya meresponnya dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Sayangnya Kurapika tak sepandai Kuroro dalam berakting, membuat senyum palsunya itu terlihat jelas. Tapi sepertinya Netero sudah terlalu tua, untuk menyadari hal itu.

Netero mengangguk, sambil mengelus-elus janggutnya yang panjang. "Aku tak menyangka bahwa kalian ini akan bertemu di rumah sakit ini! rasanya senang sekali! Ohya Leorio! Ayo!"

"Ojii-san mau ke mana?" tanya Kurapika, ketika melihat kakeknya, hendak berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh Kuroro.

"Kau tidak tahu? Hari ini 'kan ada rapat para dokter! Tapi... kau tidak usah mengikutinya! Sebaiknya kau ngobrol saja dengan Kuroro, sekalian memperkenalkannya isi rumah sakit ini..."

Mata Kurapika melotot, mendengar perkataan kakeknya yang satu ini. Bagaimana mungkin, ia harus menemani pria menyebalkan ini? Yang benar saja!

Namun Kurapika tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menatap kepergian kakeknya dengan penuh kesal, meninggalkan dirinya, berdua dengan pria pemilik iris onyx tersebut.

Blamm...

Hening...

Tanpa berkata-kata, Kurapika langsung menepiskan lengan Kuroro yang sedari tadi setia menggantung di pundaknya dengan kasar.

"Baiklah, Dokter Kurapika! Seperti yang dikatakan Tuan Netero tadi, mohon bantuannya..."

Kurapika menatap Kuroro sinis. "Tidak usah bersikap sok formal begitu! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan kemarin, DOKTER LUCIFER?" balas Kurapika seolah memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya.

"Yah, aku minta maaf atas kejadian itu. Aku memang suka menggoda gadis cantik, seperti anda!"

"Benarkah? Aku benar-benar tersanjung, dipuji seperti itu loeh pria sepertimu! Aku jadi berpikir, kalau kau tidak serius dalam kedokteran! Apa mungkin, kau menjadi seorang dokter hanya untuk mencari sensasi saja?"

Tatapan Kuroro menajam. "Maaf, Dokter Kurapika. Tapi aku menjadi dokter atas keinginanku sendiri. Aku tidak sepertimu, yang menjadi dokter hanya untuk membanggakan kakekmu,"

Emosi Kurapika naik. "Apa maksudmu? Aku menjadi dokter juga atas keinginanku sendiri!" ucapnya setengah berteriak. "Justru menurutku, dari sikapmu kemarin, justru kaulah yang main-main dengan dunia kedokteran,"

Kuroro mendengus ringan. "Apa kau memang sebegitu dendamnya, Dokter Kurapika? Itu hanyalah sebuah buku,"

Kurapika terdiam. Benar juga! Ia marah, hanya karena sebuah buku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sikapnya ini tertlalu kekanak-kanakan. Tapi Kurapika juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasa semarah ini, pada pria yang sedang berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Namun, bagaimana pun, Kuroro yang salah! Pria itu yang duluan mengganggunya!

Kurapika terkejut, ketika merasakan dagunya terangkat oleh Kuroro. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kurapika. "Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti?"

Kurapika langsung saja mengangkat tangannya, hendak menampar Kuroro. Namun pria itu langsung menggenggam tangannya dengan keras. Kurapika berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun kekuatan Kuroro jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Lepaskan!" perintah Kurapika tegas. Tatapannya semakin menajam pada Kuroro, sedangkan pria itu malah menatapnya santai.

"Kau ini terlalu jual mahal, Dokter Kurapika. Padahal jika aku mau, wanita sepertimu bisa aku dapatkan dengan mudah," ucapnya seraya melepaskan genggamannya.

Kurapika mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang tadi digenggam Kuroro, dan memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, lalu kembali memandang Kuroro. "Kau terlalu naif dan percaya diri..."

"Dan kau tidak melihat dirimu sendir yang seperti itu?"

Kurapika mendengus, sambil memutar bola matanya. Ditatapnya Kuroro dengan malas. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya kita tak akan bisa cocok satu sama lain..."

Kuroro menatap Kurapika miris. "Sepertinya begitu..."

.

**~ Lovely Doctor~**

.

"Padahal yang kudengar, dia itu dokter yang ramah dan tampan," komentar Machi, setelah mendengar curahan hati dari sahabatnya, Kurapika.

Kurapika menghela nafas berat. "Ramah apanya? Dia itu cowok paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal!"

"Bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari dokter tua yang pernah mengejar-ngejarmu ketika kau masih menjadi seorang mahasiswi?"

Kurapika menatap Machi yang sedang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya dengan kesal. Ia lalu kembali bersandar di kursi putarnya yang nyaman. "Mungkin sama menyebalkannya..."

Machi tertawa kecil, sambil menyodorkan mug berisi mocca buatannya di meja Kurapika, lalu duduk di kursi depan meja kerja gadis itu. Kurapika lalu menerimanya, dan dengan pelan meneguknya sedikit.

Seperti dugaannya, rasanya benar-benar enak. Machi memang ahli dalam hal membuat minuman.

Kurapika menanamkan wajahnya di tangannya yang ia lipatkan di atas meja kerjanya. Hari ini ia benar-benar frustasi. Bekerja sama dengan seorang Kuroro Lucifer? Ah! Mimpi apa ia semalam?

Pria itu memiliki sikap yang sangat menyebalkan, egois, dan keras kepala! Di pertemuan pertama mereka saja Kurapika sudah membenci pria itu! Tapi mengapa mereka harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Kurapika ingin menyalahkan takdirnya, yang benar-benar apes. Tapi yang seharusnya ia salahkan adalah Kuroro Lucifer. Mengapa? Karena pria itulah yang membuat semua ini mungkin.

"Wah, kalau tidak ada pasien kalian santai sekali ya?"

Lamunan Kurapika buyar, ketika mendengar suara bariton dari ambang pintu ruangan Kurapika. Kedua gadis yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh, melihat seorang pria dengan seragam dokter di sana. Kuroro Lucifer.

Wajah Kurapika langsung cemberut. Sedangkan Machi terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Kau! Sedang apa kau di sini? Ini ruanganku!" tanya Kurapika ketus.

Kuroro lalu berjalan, dan duduk di kursi pasien, tepatnya di depan Kurapika. Machi yang berdiri di dekat westafel hanya memandang mereka canggung. "Bukankah kita akan menjadi pertner kerja? Otomatis, ruangan ini juga akan menjadi milikku,"

Kurapika terlonjak kaget, dan langsung menggebrak meja dan berdiri dari kursi putarnya. "Siapa bilang kalau kita akan berada dalam satu ruangan!" tanyanya dengan nada membentak.

Kuroro mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau! Tapi ini perintah kakekmu itu!"

Kurapika masih melototi Kuroro. Apa yang dipikirkan kakeknya? Apa sang Kakek tidak mengerti perasaannya? Tapi bagaimana pun, Kurapika tak bisa menentang permintaan orang yang paling dihormatinya itu.

Tanpa mengubris Kurapika yangmasih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kuroro lalu menoleh pada Machi yang masih memandang mereka berdua tak pecaya. Kuroro lalu melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Machi, melukis semburat kemerahan di pipi wanita berambut biru tua itu.

"Hai, kau kerja di ruangan ini juga?" tanya Kuroro ramah.

"Em... aku dokter spesialis bedah, teman kuliah Dokter Kurapika saat di Universitas dulu," ucap Machi, berusaha bersikap sedingin mungkin. Namun pesona Kuroro membuat itu menjadi sulit.

"Wah, dokter-dokter wanita di rumah sakit ini cantik-cantik juga..."

Kepala Kurapika langsung saja panas, mendengar Kuroro. Pria itu ternyata tak hanya ahli dalam bidang kedokteran maupun akting. Sepertinya pria itu juga ahli dalam menggombal wanita.

"Keluar kau! Ini saat istirahat! Bukan saat bekerja! Jadi ruangan ini milikku!" usir Kurapika sambil menunjuk pintu keluar dengan emosi.

Kuroro menghela nafas. "Tidak, terima kasih..."

"Apa kau bilang!"

Machi jadi semakin canggung di ruangan ini. padahal baru kenal, tapi kedua orang itu sudah seperti saling mengenal sejak dulu.

"Ah. Aku ada pekerjaan! Maaf yah Kurapika, aku harus segera pergi..." ucap Machi, seraya mengambil dan mengenakan jas dokternya, dan segera berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Blamm!

Hening...

"Bagus, sekarang giliran kau yang pergi," ucap Kurapika kasar.

"Ini ruanganku,"

"Ruanganmu! Baru datang pagi ini saja kau sudah bilang kalau ini ruanganmu! Tenggelam saja kau ke laut!"

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang, sambil memutar bola matanya. "Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit ramah pada orang baru, Dokter Kuruta?"

"Ha? Untuk apa aku bersikap ramah terhadap orang menyebalkan sepertimu?"

Kuroro hanya menatap Kurapiak tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hanya karena sebuah buku? Ya, benar! Sebuah buku! Hanya itu yang membuat gadis ini murka besar! Yang benar saja!

Kurapika lalu berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju lemari obat yang tertempel pada dinding ruangan itu. Kuroro hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam. Gadis itu lalu mengambil sebuah stabilo dari sana. Alis Kuroro terangkat, melihat Kurapika sedang menggaris lantai yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia membagi duanya. Sisi yang satu adalah jendela, toilet, rak buku, westafel dan ¾ dari meja Kurapika, dan setengah dari ranjang pasien. Sedangkan sisi satunya, adalah pintu keluar, lemari obat dan peralatan lainnya, ¼ dari meja kerja Kurapika, dan setengah dari ranjang pasien.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" akhirnya Kuroro bertanya.

Kurapika pun menutup stabilonya, dan kembaliberdiri. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali dan langsung menatap Kuroro dengan tegas. "Yang sebelah sini..." ucapnya seraya menunjuk area yang telah ia garis. Area itu memang lebih besar dari area satunya. "Adalah daerahku! Kau tidak boleh memasukinya! Dan yang sebelah sana, juga milikku! Tapi kau boleh-boleh saja, melewatinya!"

Kuroro hampir saja tertawa terguling-guling ke lantai, (jika ia tak memikirkan harga dirinya) mendengar hal itu dari Kurapika. Sifat gadis itu memang terlalu berlebihan, dan kekanak-kanakan. Pria itu hanya mendengus, melemparkan senyuman ejekan kepada gadis itu.

Sifat Kurapika yang kekanak-kanakan itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Yah... seseorang...

Dengan keras kepala, pria itu lalu berjalan, MELEWATI garis yang sudah Kurapika tentukan. Gadis itu langsung menarik jas Kuroro, kembali ke belakang, menjauh dari garis itu. Kuroro sedikit terkejut, ternyata Kurapika jauh lebih kuat dari yang ia kira. Memang sih, Leorio pernah curhat padanya ketika masih di Universitas, bahwa ia selalu dihajar oleh adik perempuannya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya Kurapika semakin kuat saja, seiring berjalannya waktu. Terlalu mustahil, untuk seorang gadis kurus yang memiliki aura suram seperti Kurapika Kuruta.

"Kau tuli yah? Sudah kubilang, jangan sekali-kali melewati garis ini!" bentak Kurapika.

Kuroro menatap gadis itu santai. "Bagaimana jika aku mau ke tolilet? Aku mau ke toilet!"

"Kau bisa keluar!"

"Kenapa aku harus jauh-jauh keluar jika toiletnya ada di depan mataku sekarang? Dan berhentilah bersikap seolah kau yangmengatur segalanya!"

"Aku mengatur segalanya karena ini ruanganku!"

Kuroro lalu menyeringai, membuat alis gadis yang menatapnya tajam itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tak sadar, bahwa saat ini jarak antara wajah mereka begitu dekat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroro langsung menarik tangan Kurapika, dan membenturkan punggung gadis itu ke tembok dengan pelan. Mata Kurapika membelalak, apalagi saat Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia begitu kaget saat ini. Pria gila yang satu ini adalah orang pertama yang berani memperlakukannya saat ini. Kurapika bisa merasakan, hembusan nafas Kuroro menggelitik wajahnya. Semakin dekat, wajah pria itu entah mengapa semakin tampan saja?

Kuroro semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kurapika.

"Dokter Kurapika, pasien anda sudah dat... tang..." suster yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu langsung saja menganga, dan menjatuhkan data pasien ke lantai, saking kagetnya ia melihat 'pemandangan' yang ada di ruangan Kurapika itu.

Seorang pria berambut hitam, dan gadis berambut pirang tengah BERCIUMAN di ruangan itu. suster itu terdiam sejenak, dengan ekspresi terkejut, sebelum ia segera keluar, dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Kurapika yang menyadari kehadiran suster itu langsung saja mendorong keras tubuh Kuroro. Untungnya pria itu bisa mengatur keseimbangannya, sehingga ia tidak terjatuh, meski harus melangkah mundur beberapa langkah.

Plakkk!

Tamparan panas pun langsung mendarat di pipi Kuroro. Ditatapnya orang yang menamparnya dengan ekspresi datar. Tamparanan Kurapika cukup, bahkan sangat kuat, lebih dari pukulan laki-laki! Lihat saja! Baru ebebrapa detik saja, pipi pria itu mulai memerah.

Dilihatnya Kurapika yang menatapnya super tajam. Gadis itu menghapus kasar, bekas ciumannya dengan punggung tangannya, sebelum berkata, "apa kau sudah cari mati!" bentaknya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kuroro menatap kepergian Kurapika. Seringai terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Rupanya bibir Kurapika belum pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun. Betapa beruntungnya Kuroro? Ia memang agak terkejut, ternyata gadis itu baru mendapatkan first kiss-nya diusianya yang sudah menginjak angka 21, dan pelakunya adalah Kuroro sendiri. Kuroro tertawa kecil, memikirkannya.

.

.

Kurapika menyalakan kran air yang ada di toilet rumah sakit itu, lalu membasuh bibirnya, seolah bibir mungil itu baru saja menyentuh najis. Sekalian Kurapika juga mencuci wajahnya, agar pikirannya segar kembali.

Ditatapnya pantulannya di cermin yang saat ini ada di depannya. Cantik, dan agak pucat. Kurapika menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Bibir Kuroro terasa dingin.

"Agghh!" geram Kurapika kesal. Kenapa ia harus mengingat ciumannya dengan Kuroro? Pria itu dengan seenaknya merebut ciuman pertama Kurapika, yang harusnya di miliki oleh pemuda yang Kurapika cintai! Bukannya cinta, Kurapika malah MEMBENCI pria itu! sangat membencinya!

Itu hanya ciuman Kurapika! Hanya ciuman! Semua orang pernah melakukannya! Kurapika berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau satu ruangan dengannya!" adu Kurapika, pada Leorio.

Leorio menatap Kurapika bingung. "Ha? Siapa bilang kalau kau akan seruangan dengan Kuroro? Ruangan Kuroro berada tepat di depan ruanganmu, bodoh!"

Kurapika terkejut bukan main. "Apa? Tapi tadi Cowpk aneh itu bilang kalau..." Kurapika terdiam, teringat Kuroro yang saat ini pasti sedang mentertawakannya dari jauh.

Pemuda itu sudah menipunya!

Darah Kurapika naik. Urat kemarahan terlihat jelas di pelipisnya. Wajahnya memerah saking marahnya. "Dasar gilaaaa!" teriak Kurapika kehilangan kendali. Perasaan Leorio langsung tidak enak.

BRUAAAKKK!

.

**~ Lovely Doctor~**

.

"Silahkan beri resep ini di loket obat. Jaga kesehatan anda, dan... semoga lekas sembuh..." ucap Kurapika lembut, bagaikan putri salju yang anggun. Gosip itu benar! Kurapika memiliki kepribadian ganda!

"Terima kasih, Dok..." wanita paruh baya itu pun keluar, dari ruangan Kurapika setelah diperiksa.

Senyum ramah itu langsung berubah jadi datar, begitu pasiennya keluar, meninggalkan tempat bersandar di kursinya, sambil menghela nafas panjang. Pasiennya hari ini sudah habis. Biasanya, setelah peerjaannya selesai, Kurapika selalu melakukan kunjungan pada pasien-pasien yang dirawat inap. Gadis itu memang sangat senang dengan pasien, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Kurapika keluar dari ruangannya. Stetoskopnya masih setia menggantung di lehernya. Mimik kelelahan tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

"Anda harus minum obat. Tidak baik, gadis cantik seperti anda, sakit-sakitan..." langkah Kurapika terhenti, ketika mendengar percakapan dari dalam ruangan yang ada di depan ruangannya. Ruangan Kuroro.

"Ah, dokter bisa saja,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, anda sudah punya kekasih, atau tidak?"

"Ah, dokteeer..."

"Aku serius!"

"Emh... belum..."

Kurapika memandang pintu itu kesal. "Dasar buaya!" gumamnya pada pintu(?) itu, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

"Kurapika onee-san!" teriakan Gon menggema, ketika si Dokter cantik memasuki ruangan itu.

Kurapika lalu duduk, di kursi yang terdapat di ranjang rumah sakit itu. "Dimana bibi Mito?" tanyanya.

"Sedang keluar membeli makanan!"

Pandangan Kurapika lalu tertuju pada coklat yang ada di atas meja bocah itu. Ia langsung menatap Gon tajam. "Gon, bukankah saat ini kau dilarang memakan manisan?" tanya Kurapika tegas.

Seketika bulu Gon langsung merinding. "Emm... itu... tadi Dokter yang memberikannya!"

Kurapika mengernyit. "Dokter?"

"Ya! Dia dokter laki-laki yang tampan dan ramah. Dahinya terluka! Soalnya ada perban yang melilitnya! Dia bilang, kalau aku tidak menerimanya, dia akan sedih! Jadi aku menerimanya, dan rasa coklatnya benar-benar enak!" jelas Gon polos. "Aku tidak pernah melihat dokter itu sebelumnya!"

Orang pertama yang terlintas di benak Kurapika adalah Kuroro Lucifer. Apa pria itu sudah gila? Dia 'kan dokter! Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan keadaan pasien?

Kurapika lalu mengambil coklat itu. "Kau tidak boleh memakan sembarangan lagi, Gon. Mengerti!" uca Kurapika tegas, seraya meninggalkan kamar itu, bersama dengan coklat pemberian Kuroro di tangannya.

.

Mata yang tadinya terpejam itu kini terbuka, ketika mendengar suara plastik yang jatuh di atas mejanya. Dilihatnya coklat yang kemarin dia dapatkan dari seorang suster, dan langsung ia berikan pada pasien kecil yang aad di suatu kamar. Coklat itu sudah termakan seperempatnya. Ia lalu melihat siapa yang melemparkan coklat itu, mendapati seorang gadis berseragam dokter yang menatapnya tajam.

"Wah, kau merindukanku yah? Baru beberapa jam saja tidak bertemu..." ucap Kuroro santai.

"Jelaskan apa maksud dari coklat ini!" perintah Kurapika dengan nada membentak.

Kuroro lalu melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menuduhku bahwa coklat ini milikku?"

"Aku saat ini tidak sedang bercanda, Dokter Kuroro!"

Kuroro menghela nafas. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Gon saat ini tidak boleh memakan makanan manis! Itu akan membuat tubuhnya tidak stabil! Kalau kau seorang dokter, seharusnya kau mengerti!" bentak Kurapika emosi.

"Aku tahu kok! Aku juga tahu penyakit apa yang didertitanya..."

Kurapika terdiam. Penyakit yang diderita bocah itu... sama dengan penyakit yang diderita mendiang Ibunya dulu. _Luekemia_. Dan Gon sudah mencapai stadium ke tiga. Namun persebaran kanker pada ibunya melaju begitu cepat, membuat para penghuni rumah sakit dibuat heran.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih memberikan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya makin parah?"

"Dikasih atau tidak dikasih sebentar lagi dia akan mati juga!" suara Kuroro meninggi.

Emosi Kurapika naik. Ia tahu, bahwa umur Gon sudah tidak lama lagi. Tapi kenapa pria di depannya ini bisa berbicara seperti itu dengan santainya? "Jadi kau ingin mempercepat kematiannya!"

"Bukan begitu! Dia tidak butuh obat-obatan saat ini! Dia hanya butuh kasih sayang yang lebih, dan sesuatu yang disukainya! Agar ia bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan lebih baik!"

Kurapika terdiam. Yang dikatakan Kuroro memang ada benarnya juga. Namun ia tidak tega. Ia tidak tega jika harus mendengar kabar, bahwa sel kanker itu semakin lama semakin memakan jaringan inti Gon dengan cepat. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menemukan obat untuk Gon. Ia tak mau ada korban lagi, oleh karena penyakit kutukan itu!

"Kalau kau seorang dokter, seharusnya kau mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan, Dokter Kurapika..."

"Kalau kau seorang dokter, harusnya kau mengerti kondisi pasienmu, Dokter!" balas Kurapika sinis.

"Perasaan jauh lebih penting daripada kondisi. Menurutku, harusnya kau juag belajar tentang psikolog, Dokter Kurapika..."

"Tidak usah mengatur aku harus belajar apa! Aku merawat pasien, dengan caraku sendiri!"

"Ya, cara seorang Kuruta, bukan?"

Kurapika menatap Kuroro sinis. Ia lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sebal, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kerap kali ia berdebat dengan Kuroro, ia pasti kalah!

.

**~Lovely Doctor~**

.

Baru tiga hari Kuroro bekerja di Rumah sakit milik kakek Kurapika, pria itu benar-benar sudah resmi menjadi musuh bebuyutan Kurapika! Mereka itu selalu saja mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda, dan tak ada yang mau kalah!

Tiap hari pasti bertengkar! Kuroro selalu mebuat emosi Kurapika naik, namun pria itu malah bersikap santai, seperti biasanya. Kuroro juga selalu menebar pesona pada suster-suster cantik yang ada di rumah sakit itu, dan Kurapika lah yang harus menegur mereka jika sedang diam-diam menguntit Kuroro. Alasannya karena para suster itu harus lebih mementingkan pasien, jika berada di rumah sakit ini. Urusan luar, harus diurus di luar.

Untuk sementara, Kuroro tinggal di rumah sakit sampai ia bisa menemukan apartemen yang berjarak dekat dengan rumah sakit itu. Ia cukup nyaman, dan bisa lebih dekat dengan pasien. Kuroro juga sudah lumayan dekat dengan Gon,teman kecil Kurapika. Kuroro kadang bercerita pada Gon, tentang 'monster' yang berada di depan ruangannya. Dan Kurapika sering bercerita tentang 'iblis' yang berada didepan ruangannya pula. Gon hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa, meski sebenarnya ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang itu.

Kurapika memarkir mobilnya, di bagasi yang ada di bawah apartemennya. Apartemennya memang agak kecil, namun terkesan nyaman. Apartemen itu terdiri dari beberapa kamar, dan tiga lantai. Di ruang bawah apartemen itu terdapat ruang untuk memarkir mobil atau kendaraan apapun, dan terjamin aman.

Kurapika pun menaiki tangga, menuju tempatnyanya yang ada di lantai dua, tepatnya ruangan nomor 028, yang berada di dekat tangga untuk naik ke atas.. Kamarnya tidak terlalu besar. Terdiri dari tiga ruangan. Ruangan pertama, sebuah ruang santai kecil. Terdiri dari satu sofamerah panjang, meja, dan televisi. Ada dapur kecil, dan kamar madi di dekatnya. Ruang lainnya adalah kamar Kurapika. Hanya ada tempat tidur medium size, lemari pakaian, rak buku, dan meja belajar. Gadis itu lalu masuk, dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Kurapika merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, setelah ia menggantung jas dokternya. Hari yang melelahkan...

Tok, tok, tok...

Gadis itu bisa mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk. Dengan malas ia lalu berjalan, hendak membuka pintu, melihat siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Ia masih mengenakan celana jeans biru dan kemeja putih yang nampak berantakan itu.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Kurapika langsung mebndapati kakaknya, Leorio sedang berdiri di depan pintunya. Pakaian pria itu lebih santai sekarang. Ohya! Leorio juga tinggal di apartemen yang sama seperti milik Kurapika. Sayangnya kamar pria itu ada di lantai tiga.

"Leorio? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Leorio menyengir. "Sedang merayakan pesta!"

Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pesta?"

Tanpa berbicara, Leorio langsung mendorong Kurapika masuk ke dalam.

"Hei!"

"Cepat ganti bajumu sana! Ini pesat besar!"

"Pesta apa?"

Akhirnya Kurapika sampai di kamarnya. Ia berbalik pada Leorio, memandang pria itu bingung. Akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia pun menutup pintu kamarnya, dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai.

Mungkin pesta yang dimaksud Leorio adalah makan malam bertiga, bersama kakek mereka. Akhirnya Kurapika keluar, dengan mengenakan t-shirt kuning, dan celana pendek selutu abu-abu. Pakaian rumah, memang. Soalnya Kurapika tak memiliki pakaian pesta apapun, alasannya karena ia tak pernah menghadiri pesta apapun. Bukan. Bukan karena ia dikucilkan, atau tak pernah diundang. Malah, sudah puluhan, bahkan hampir ratusan pria yang selalu mengajaknya ke pesta, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Kurapika tolak semuanya.

Leorio lalu menarik tangan Kurapika, meninggalkan kamar itu, tanpa dikunci.

Leorio lalu menarik tangan Kurapika, naik ke lantai tiga, kamar 030, tepatnya kamarnya. Kamar Leorio memang lebih besar dibanding dengan milik Kurapika. Bukanya memasuki kamarnya, Leorio malah menyeret Kurapika masuk ke kamar 029, tepatnya di samping kamarnya.

Mata Kurapika membelalak, ketika memasuki ruangan yang ia ketahui adalah kamar kosong, sejak dua hari yang lalu, karena penghuninya pundah setelah menikah. Di ruangan itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan miliknya, namun sedikit lebih rapi. Di meja terdapat banyak makanan. Terdapat pula dua sofa, satu sofa kecil, dan satu sofa besar.

Kurapika menangkap tiga orang duduk di sofa itu, dan ia mengenal mereka semua. Yang pertama adalah Machi, teman karibnya. Di samping gadis itu terdapat Shalnark, pemilik kamar yang ada di depan kamar Kurapika. Yah, mereka bertiga juga dulunya kuliah di Universitas yang sama. Sayangnya Shalnark merubah pikirannya, untuk menjadi seorang polisi dibanding dengan dokter. Ini hanya rahasia kecil antara mereka bertiga. Sebenarnya Machi dan Shalnark sedang menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam.

Tatapan Kurapika langsung tertuju pada orang terakhir. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam. Pria itu memakai t-shirt lengan panjang biru bergaris merah, dengan celana jeans hitam. Pria itu tengah memakan sepotong kue, tanpa mengubris orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Kau!" ucap Kurapika tak percaya, menatap pria itu.

Kuroro, nama pria itu, menatap Kurapika santai. "Oh, kau! Ternyata kau tinggal di sini juga?"

Kurapika langsung mendelik pada Leorio, seolah meminta penjelasan dari semua ini.

Perasaan Leorio langsung tidak enak.

"Dokter Kuroro baru saja pindah ke sini. Dengan kata lain, dia akan menjadi tetanggamu," ucap Machi, tanpa ditanya. Semua pandangan langsung tertuju padanya, kecuali Kuroro. Pria itu masih sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Kurapika seolah kehilangan kesadarannya, setelah mendengar berita buruk ini. Setempat kerja dengan Kuroro saja sudah membuatnya jadi gila. Bagaimana jika mereka bertetangga? Bisa-bisa Kurapika hancur! Kurapika masih diam, terpaku di tempatnya. Berharap ada gempa, apartemen ini runtuh, ia selamat, dan lainnya luka-luka. Jadi ia tidak harus bertetangga dengan Kuroro.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sayangnya ia lupa bagaimana melakukannya, saking shock-nya.

Kurapika mengutuk semua orang yang turut berbahagia atas kedatangan Kuroro di tempat ini. apakah hal ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi?

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**.**

Aaaahh! Akhirnya cahappy nih selesai jugaaa..! X'D *nangis terharu*

Sumpah! Lanjutin chapter ini susah bener! Diketiknya pada masa-masa UKK! Pusiiing! *curcol*

Yosh! Makasih banyak buat para readers, yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje ini! baik yang silent reader, atau yang sempet-sempet ninggalin jejak review! Makasiih banyak!

Ohya! nih balesan buat para reviewer! Gomen, buat yang login Natsu gak sempet bales lewat PM! Gak sempet sih!

. **whitypearl :**  
Thanks reviewnya Pearl-chaaan! XD  
Hahahahaha... masa' sih? *blushing*  
Sama! Natsu juga suka ! XD  
Natsu udah update nih!

**. Kay Lusyifniyx :**  
Makasih udah review, kay-chaaann! XD  
Hehehehe, iyah! Soalnya udah lama diketik! Baru bisa diupdate semuanya, karena baru ada pulsa! :p  
Hiiiii! Nih, Natsu udah update! Jangan disantet yaaahh!

**. Kuraku Kurociffer :**  
Makasih reviewnya Kura-saaann! XD  
*blushing* Gak usah manggil pake embel-embel 'senpai' Kura-san! XD 'Natsu' aja cukup kok!^^ Soalnya Natsu nih juga masih baru! Belum pantas dipanggil senpai! XD  
Yosh, salam kenal juga!

**. govindam :**  
Makasih reviewnya Govi-saaan! XD  
Iya nih! Natsu keujanan, sepulang kursus! Makanya sakit! ;(  
Hahahahahaha! XD Udah baikan sekarang! Govi-san lucu yah!^^  
Nih udah lanjut! Jangan di delete yah! (?)

**. Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**  
Makasih udah review, Kujo-saaaan! XD  
Iyah! Netero jii-san! Udah bungkuk siiih... *ikutan digaplok*  
Nih udah update!  
.

Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu minta review anda lagi?

Lanjut tidaknya fic ini, ditentukan dari review kalian!^^

HAVE TO REVIEW!~!

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	3. I Hate You

Yo minna! Natsu balik lagiiiii! XD

Gomen, kalo updatenya telat! Habis utang fic udah numpuk-numpuk, belum lagi modem Natsu kehabisan bahan bakar! *curcol*

Osh! Makasih banyak buat para readers yang sempet ninggalin review^^ Balasannya ada di akhir ceroita yah! Gomen, Natsu gak sempet bales lewat PM. Males sih...^^

Yosh! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung baca ajaaa!^^

.

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

"Dokter Kuroro baru saja pindah ke sini. Dengan kata lain, dia akan menjadi tetanggamu," ucap Machi, tanpa ditanya. Semua pandangan langsung tertuju padanya, kecuali Kuroro. Pria itu masih sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Kurapika seolah kehilangan kesadarannya, setelah mendengar berita buruk ini. Setempat kerja dengan Kuroro saja sudah membuatnya jadi gila. Bagaimana jika mereka bertetangga? Bisa-bisa Kurapika hancur! Kurapika masih diam, terpaku di tempatnya. Berharap ada gempa, apartemen ini runtuh, ia selamat, dan lainnya luka-luka. Jadi ia tidak harus bertetangga dengan Kuroro.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sayangnya ia lupa bagaimana melakukannya, saking shock-nya.

Kurapika mengutuk semua orang yang turut berbahagia atas kedatangan Kuroro di tempat ini. apakah hal ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi?** .**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : Lovely Doctor**

**Story by : Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Genre : Romance... itu aja kali yeee?**

**Rated : K+ -T**

**Pairing : Kuroro nii-kun just for Kurapika nee-chan**

**WARNING(S) : AU, OOC, Kurapika adult version, Abal, GaJe, norak, jelek, lebay, ancur, L4y, dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, hipotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!**

**Summary : Ia hanyalah dokter biasa, yang mementingkan nyawa pasien lebih dari apapun. Hidupnya tenang-tenang saja, meski sedikit berantakan. Namun kehadiran seorang Kuroro Lucifer, merubah segalanya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read! XP**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : **

.

Kurapika baru saja keluar dari ruang oprasi, setelah menangani pasien yang baru saja kecelakaan berat itu. Untunglah Kurapika bisa menanganinya secara profesional, meski ia sendiri masih baru. Yah, di usia Kurapika yang masih terlalu muda itu tidak memungkinkan untuknya melakukan banyak oprasi pembedahan, meski keahliannya sudah dianggap cukup mampu. Namun 'cukup mampu' itu tidak cukup bagi seorang dokter. Mereka harus 'bisa' dalam menangani pasien.

Peluh mencucur di keningnya akibat tegang. Salah seorang suster masih setia mengikutinya, membawakannya berkas-berkas serta jas oprasi Kurapika.

Tanpa sengaja gadis itu berpapasan dengan Kuroro. Pria itu baru saja keluar dari ruang bedah 1, bersama seorang suster juga. Tak jauh berbeda darinya, Kurapika sudah bisa menebak bahwa Kuroro juga baru keluar sehabis oprasi. Wajah datarnya menutupi mimik kelelahan.

"Emmm, sus?" panggil Kurapika pada suster muda yang mengikutinya.

"Iya Dok?" sahut suster itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kurapika, agar bisa mendengar instruksi atasannya itu.

"Pasien apa yang baru saja ditangani di ruang bedah satu?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia sangat penasaran, kenapa peluh Kuroro terlihat begitu banyak. Sesulit itukah oprasi yang ia lakukan?

"Emmhh... kalau tidak salah, tumor ganas pada bagian otak Dok,"

Kurapika mengangguk mengerti. Sejujurnya ia iri dengan Kuroro. Pria itu sudah mengikuti berbagai oprasi besar, dan sudah sangat berpengalaman. Kurapika? mungkin bisa dibilang kemampuannya dan Kuroro bisa disetarakan. Namun usianya memang terlalu muda untuk melakukan oprasi besar seperti itu.

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang. "Kau bawa dokumen itu ke ruang pusat, lalu kunjungi pasien itu dan periksa keadaannya. Ohya! satu lagi! Kalau kau bertemu dengan pelayan rumah sakit ini, tolong minta dia untuk membawakanku teh hangat," perintah Kurapika dengan nada tegas, seraya masuk ke ruangannya.

Kurapika langsung duduk di kursinya yang nyaman, tanpa menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu. Kurapika bersandar, dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan ketenangan menyelimutinya.

"Dokter!" ketenangan itu sirna seketika, begitu seorang suster langsung memanggilnya dari ambang pintu.

Kurapika terbangun, menatap suster yang nampaknya sudah senior itu dengan tatapan sebal. "Ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Gon French!"

.

**~ Lovely Doctor~**

.

"Hwaaaa! Aku tidak mau dioprasi! Aku takuuutt! Bibi Mitoooo! Aku takuuuutt!" Gon terus saja meronta-ronta, sambil berteriak membuat ruangan itu terasa gaduh. Mito, bibinya hanya menatapnya lembut, mengusap puncak kepala bocah itu.

"Gon sayang. Kalau tidak oprasi bisa-bisa kau tambah sakit. Kalau sudah sehat nanti Bibi belikan es krim yang banyak yah sayang!"

Mito bersikeras agar tidak menagis di hadapan keponakannya itu, tidak ingin membuatnya takut. "Tidak sakit kok,"

Mata Gon mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku takut Biiiii!" rengeknya.

Semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada dokter yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. dokter yang harusnya tua dengan wajah yang ramah yang penuh kerutan itu harus digantikan oleh dokter muda berwajah tampan.

"Dokter Kuroro!" pekik Gon senang.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala bocah itu. "Dokter Aguchi tidak bisa datang. Jadi aku yang menggantikannya," ucapnya datar, disertai dengan anggukan pasti dari suster-suster di ruangan itu.

"Siapkan semua alat oprasinya. Aku mau semuanya siap dalam lima menit," setelah perkataan tegas Kuroro barusan, para suster itu pun bergegas memenuhi perintah Kuroro. Sejujurnya mereka sedikit senang, bisa bekerja sama dengan dokter yang gosipnya sudah memikat hati banyak gadis ini.

"Nyonya, silahkan tunggu di ruang tunggu," ucap salah seorang suster, mempersilahkan Mito untuk keluar. Mito hanya menatap Gon sendu, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Seolah Gon mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Kuroro, air matanya langsung tumpah. Ditatapnya Kuroro dengan takut. "Dokteeeerr aku tidak mau oprasi!" pintanya memohon.

Kuroro kembali tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana pun kau harus dioprasi, Gon. Kalau tidak penyakitmu akan semakin parah,"

Tangisan Gon pun pecah. Ia tidak mau dioprasi! Tidak mau!

"Gon!" pandangan kedua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju pada seorang gadis pirang berseragam dokter langsung memasuki ruangan itu. Ditatapnya Gon yang masih memangis.

"Onee-saaaann!" rengek Gon dengan nada yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

Kurapika langsung berlari, dan memeluk Gon erat. Kuroro terkejut melihat hal itu. Apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Gon? Kenapa sepertinya mereka begitu dekat. Gon membalas pelukan Kurapika tak kalah eratnya.

"Kenapa Gon tidak mau dioprasi? Nanti tambah sakit 'kan?" tanya Kurapika mengusap-usap lembut punggung Gon.

"Aku takut Onne-saaan! Takuuuutt!"

"Tidak usah takut, Gon. Ada aku di sini..."

Kuroro memperhatikan Kurapika. Baru pertama kali ia menyadari kelembutan gadis itu. Kelembutan yang hanya ia serahkan pada pasien saja. Kuroro bahkan tak pernah menyadarinya. Ia hanya menilai Kurapika sebagai gadis galak, emosian, dan egois. Ternyata diluar semua itu gadis itu sangat lembut, dan perhatian.

Kuroro tersentak, begitu Kurapika menatapnya. Wajah yang tadinya lembut itu langsung saja berubah menjadi ketus, begitu melihat wajah pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kurapika ketus.

Kuroro mengangkat bahu. "Aku menggantikan Dokter Aguchi oprasi hari ini," jawabnya santai.

"Kurapika nee-chan mau menemaniku?" tanya Gon, sukses membuat Kurapika kembali menoleh padanya.

Ia lalu menatap Kuroro, dan kembali menatap Gon. "Baiklah! Asal kau jangan rewel yah!" pintanya lembut. Gon hanya mengangguk, membuat rasa puas di hati Kurapika.

Gadis itu membantu Gon mengenakan pakaian oprasinya, sambil sesekali menggelitik bocah itu agar ia tidak tegang. Setelah itu, Kurapika membantu Gon berbaring, senyaman mungkin. Tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh bocah itu.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kuroro sembari menunggu alat-alat operasi selesai dipersiapkan.

Kurapika menghela nafas. "Kadang ada pasien yang rewel seperti Gon," ucapnya. Ia yakin hanya dengan mengatakan itu Kuroro pasti sudah mengerti maksudnya. Kuroro hanya menyahutnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Persiapan pun selesai. Seluruh lampu dimatikan, kecuali satu lampu besar di atas Gon. Kuroro pun nampak mulai memakai jubah oprasi dan maskernya. Baru saja Kurapika hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Gon malah menarik tangannya tak ingin melepaskan tangan lembut itu.

"Onee-san mau kemana?" tanya Gon dengan nada khawatir.

Kurapika nampak berpikir, mencari alasan yang tepat. "Euummm... aku mau membeli permen dulu yah! Supaya kalau Gon bangun nanti, bisa langsung makan, permennya!" bujuknya berharap bocah itu mau melepaskan tangannya.

Sayangnya nihil. Bocah itu tetap tak mau melepaskan genggamannya pada Kurapika. "Tidak mau! Aku takut sendirian!"

Kurapika memutar otaknya, agar Gon amu melepaskannya dan oprasi ini segera dilaksanakan. "Aduh Gon! Aku mau pipis dulu yah! Tidak tahan! Boleh yah! Sebentaaar saja," pinta Kurapika memelas. Namun Gon tetap bersikeras.

Dari kejauhan, Kuroro menertawai sikap kekanak-kanakan Kurapika itu. Tak disangkanya gadis bengis seperti Kurapika bisa bersikap seperti itu.

"Gon, biarkan dia pergi. Aku tak mau ruangan ini berbau tidak sedap akibat dia buang air di sini," Kuroro tiba-tiba muncul di belakang membuat Kurapika terkejut. Gadis itu menatap Kuroro sebal. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau Kuroro mencoba untuk mengejeknya dengan cara yang tidak langsung.

"Aaahh! Jangan! Nanti bauuu!" Gon memasang wajah tidak senang, mengukir semburat merah di pipi Kurapika.

"Cepat. Pergi sana," usir Kuroro kasar.

Kurapika memandang Kuroro sebal. Ia mengutuk pria itu dalam hati. Sudah dalam keadaan genting begitu, masih sempat-sempatnya mengejeknya. Ia pun keluar, sambil masih memandang Kuroro dengan sebal. Begitu ia sampai di ambang pintu, dilirknya Gon, yang masih terbaring tegang.

"Berjuanglah Gon..."

Di luar, Kurapika melihat Mito menangis dalam diam. Hati Kurapika tersentuh melihat wanita itu. Seingatnya, Mito jauh lebih kurus terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Gadis itu ikut duduk di samping Mito, mengusap bahu wanita itu lembut.

Tanpa pikir panjang Mito langsung memeluk Kurapika erat, dan menangis di bahu gadis itu. Kurapika awalnya terkejut, namun akhirnya ia membalas pelukan itu lembut, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu. Siapa bilang, dokter hanya bertugas menyembuhkan luka fisik seseorang? Seorang dokter juga memiliki tugas penting, dalam menyembuhkan luka di hati.

"Dokter... aku takut Gon kenapa-napa. Aku takut dia pergi menggalkanku selamanya!" tangisan Mito pecah.

"Bibi tidak usah khawatir..." sebenarnya Kurapika jijik untuk mengatakan ini, tapi terpaksa ia melakukannya demi kebaikan Mito. "Dokter yang ada di dalam adalah dokter yang hebat. Sangat hebat malah," ucapnya terpaksa memuji Kuroro. Lidahnya terasa gatal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Setelah itu Mito pun terisak di bahu Kurapika, sampai seorang asisten gadis itu datang dan memberitahukan gadis itu bahwa pasiennya sudah berdatangan.

.

**~ Lovely Doctor~**

.

Rumah sakit Hunter mulai sepi pada pukul empat sore. Hanya tinggal pasien rawat inap, dan para pengunjuglah yang keliahatan.

Para suster dan dokter, beserta staf tata usaha di rumah sakit itu tengah beristirahat, lelah bekerja seharian. Bekerja di rumah sakit besar memang tidak mudah, untuk mereka. Mereka harus datang pagi-pagi, dan pulang di senja hari. Meski rumah sakit besar, hanya ada beberapa dokter ahli saja yang terlalu sibuk, dan tidak sebanding dengan jumlah pasien, membuat semuanya makin sibuk saja.

Terkadang satu dokter spesialis harus menangani lebih dari lima oprasi dalam satu harinya. Belum lagi untuk para pasien tetap, yang harus kontrol tipa minggunya. Dokter seperti Kurapika dan Kuroro pun dibuat lebih sibuk lagi. Mereka bukan dokter spesialis, namun dokter di hampir segala bidang. Jangankan dokter. Perawat-perawat dan pada tata usaha pun dibuat sibuk tiap harinya.

Kurapika pun kelelahan untuk hari ini. Ia sudah tidak mendengar suara derap langkah lagi dari luar. Mungkin semuanya sudah pulang?

Gadis itu lalu membuka jas dokternya, menampakkan kemeja biru yang nampak berantakan itu. Kurapika lalu menuju ke kamar mandi, hendak membasuh wajahnya agar tetap kelihatan segar. Setelah ini Kurapika berniat untuk makan di luar.

Namun nasib na'as malah berpihak padanya, ketika tanpa sengaja gadis itu tersandung, atas kecerobohannya sendiri. Sebelum ia jatuh, ia sempat memegang tongkat infus, membawa tonglat itu terjatuh bersamanya sehingga menimbulkan suara berisik.

"Aahh!" Kurapika mengerang kesakitan. Gadis itu bersyukur, untuk tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya. Gadis itu tak ingin membuat kegaduhan.

Ketika mencoba berdiri, ia merasakan sesuatu yang terasa begitu ngilu pada pergelangan kakinya, tidak memungkinkannya untuk bergerak. Bergerak sedikit saja, sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

Ia terkilir. Benar-benar kenyataan yang super memalukan.

Kurapika bersikeras untuk berdiri, namun itu malah semakin menyiksanya. "Aaaarrggghh!" gadis itu menggeram kesal. Ketika mencoba bergerak lagi, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tulangnya bergeser, membuatnya tak sanggup menahan teriakannya. "AAAAKKHHH!"

"Ada apa?" suara pintunya langsung terbuka oleh seseorang pun membawa perasaan lega di hati Kurapika. Namun perasaan lega itu sirna seketika, begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Dia! Pria yang paling dibencinya! Kuroro Lucifer!

Pria itu menatap Kurapika dengan alis berkerust. "Kau sedang apa di situ?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketusnya, menahan sakit.

Melihat kondisi Kurapika, pria itu langsung tahu apa yang terjadi. "Kalau kau terkilir, harusnya kau memijatnya. Bukan malah mencoba melawannya," ujarnya tanpa ditanya.

Kurapika memandang Kuroro penuh kesal. Sekali lagi Kuroro telah memojokkannya. "Aku tahu!" dustanya. Ia tak ingin terlihat memalukan di hadapan pria itu.

Kurapika mencoba untuk mengikuti saran Kuroro. Baru saja ia hendak menyentuhnya, sengatan dari kaki itu langsung menjalari tubuhnya, membuatnya harus menahan sakit. Kuroro malah masih berdiri di dekatnya, seolah menikmati penderitaan Kurapika.

"Butuh bantuan?" akhirnya Kuroro berucap dengan seringai mengejek.

Gadis pemilik surai pirang itu menatap Kuroro lama. Rasanya harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, untuk meminta bantuan pria yang sudah resmi menjadi musuh besarnya itu. Namun apa boleh buat, dari pada selamanya ia di sini? Akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya malu. "Kalau sudah tahu kenapa diam saja?"

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu menunduk mendekati Kurapika.

"Kyaaaa!"

Gadis itu memekik kaget, ketika pria itu langsung saja menyelipkan lengan kokohnya di belakang lutut, dan dipunggungnya, mengangkat Kurapika. Kurapika sedikit terkejut, akibat diperlakukan secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Kuroro pun menggendong Kurapika, membawanya sampai ke ranjang yang ada di rumah sakit itu.

Pria itu menggendong Kurapika hanya seperti menggendong guling saja. Begitu santai, begitu ringan. Awalnya Kurapika pikir bahwa Kuroro akan menjatuhkannya, atau bahkan mengeluh protes atas berat badannya. Namun di luar dugaannya, lelaki itu malah meletakkan Kurapika secara hati-hati di atas ranjang.

Kuroro lalu mengambil bantal, dan meletakkannya di bawah kaki Kurapika. Gadis itu hanya terus memperhatikan apa yang akan Kuroro lakukan.

"Kau punya handuk atau sapu tangan 'kan?"

"Ah, di lemari ada!"

Mendengar jawababn itu, Kuroro pun segera menuju lemari yang ada di ruangan itu, membuka lemari, dan sekali melihat ia langsung bisa menemukan letak saputangan itu . ia lalu mengambilnya, dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasahinya.

Tak lama setelah itu, kehadiran Kuroro mengejutkan Kurapika. Pria itu langsung saja duduk di sisi ranjang, dan mencoba untuk menyentuh kaki Kurapika yang mulus itu.

"Ahh!" Kurapika merintih sakit, merakan pergelangan kaki kirinya itu serasa mau putus. Namun Kuroro segera mengompresnya, meringankan sakit itu. "Parah juga," gumamnya.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Rasanya memang cukup sakit, namun gerakan Kuroro yang begitu lembut pada kakinya membuatnya merasa sedikit nyaman. Kuroro memijat kakinya seolah pria itu memang sudah ahli. Kurapika terkadang berpikir, kenapa pria di depannya ini bisa apa saja?

Gadis itu memperhatikan Kuroro tanpa sadar. Ia bisa melihat sirat kelelahan di wajah pria itu. Peluh terlihat membasahi keningnya. Helai-helaian tipis rambut yang biasanya rapi itu sudah mulai agak berantakan. Wajah Kuroro nampak serius memjiat. Sepertinya pria itu memang bersungguh-sungguh, dalam hal menangani pasien.

Kurapika terkejut setengah mati, begitu pandangan Kuroro beralih pada matanya. Harga dirinya yang menjulang tinggi itu bisa saja runtuh, jika Kuroro memang menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia diperhatikan olehnya. Kurapika mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia sampai memperhatikan Kuroro? Biasanya 'kan ia malah enggan melihat, bahkan menyebut nama itu.

Gadis itu kembali melirik pada Kuroro, setelah beberapa menit memalingkan pandangannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kuroro masih memperhatikannya? Jantung Kurapika berdebar keras. Tatapan misterius Kuroro seolah menyangga kepalanya agar tidak menoleh ke arah lain. Kurapika balas menatap mata itu dengan tatapan yang... sulit untuk di jelaskan.

"Bagaimana?" Kurapika membulatkan matanya, begitu mendnegar suara Kuroro. Ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya, sekaligus tersadar dari kebodohannya memandangi Kuroro.

"Em, bagaimana apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurapika gelagapan.

"Kakimu,"

Pandangan Kurapika beralih pada kakinya. Ia sedikit menggerakkannya, dan sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi! Harus ia akui, Kuroro memang dokter yang hebat, ahli dalam segala hal. Senyum mengembang di wajah Kurapika.

"Sudah enakan! Terima kasih!" ucapnya tulus.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, lalu turun dari tempat tidur, hendak meninggalkan Kurapika. "Lain kali hati-hati,"

"Em! Kuroro..." panggil Kurapika, tanpa sadar ia menyebut nama kecil pria itu tanpa embel-embel 'dokter' dengan nada mengejeknya. Kuroro hanya menoleh santai, melemparkan Kurapika tatapan bertanya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kurapika canggung.

"Belum. Baru saja mau keluar," jawabnya singkat.

Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajah gugupnya. "Kalau tidak keberatan, kau mau makan bersama? Biar aku yang traktir. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku..."

Bukannya menjawab, Kuroro malah berjalan mendekati gadis itu, menatapnya bingung. Kurapika jadi semakin canggung saja, apalagi saat Kuroro menyentuh keningnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak demam 'kan?"

Kurapika mendengus sebal, menatap Kuroro. Ditepisnya tangan kokoh itu dengan kasar. Memangnya salah yah, kalau dia ingin berbuat baik? Kuroro malah tidak serius menanggapinya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau!" kesal Kurapika, seraya turun dari tempat tidur, hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, jika Kuroro tidak langsung menarik tangannya. Kurapika sontak menoleh, memandang pria itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Errr... tanpa jas dokter?" tanya Kuroro dengan senyum memikatnya.

Kurapika balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja,"

.

**~ Lovely Doctor~**

.

Kurapika merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa rumahnya, setelah melempar jas dokternya di sembarang tempat. Gadis itu benar-benar kelelahan, lelah bekerja seharian.

Pandangan gadis itu lalu tertuju pada sebuah berkas yang tergeletak di atas meja kecilnya. Diambilnya berkas itu, dan membacanya tanpa minat. Jadwalnya.

Besok, pukul 09.00 pagi dan 12.00 siang dia ada oprasi. Kurapika kembali meletakkan berkas itu, dan lebih merilekskan dirinya di sofa. Rasa bosan menyelimuti gadis itu.

Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ia dengan mudahnya bersikap ramah dengan pria pemilik mata onyx yang bernama lengkap Kuroro Lucifer itu? Setahunya, Kurapika membencinya! Hanya ingat akan kejadian di restaurant tempatnya makan bersama Kuroro tadi. Semua pasang mata menatap mereka dengan kagum, seolah mereka berdua ini adalah sepasang kekasih, dan Kurapika tak bisa menerimanya!

Gadis itu meraih jas dokter yang tergeletak sembarang di dekat sofa, dan merogoh kantung jas itu. matanya membelalak sempurna, begitu ia tidak merasakan kehadiran ponselnya di sana! Ia langsung merogoh saku lain, nihil! Kurapika mulai panik. Ia memeriksa di semua saku pada pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya, tetap saja tidak ada!

Bukan masalah ruginya, mengingat ponsel itu adalah ponsel canggih pengeluaran terbaru. Masalahnya, semua nomor, email, dan data penting yang tak sempat Kurapika tulis, semua ada di sana! Selain itu, ponsel itu adalah ponsel pemberian Leorio, di ulang tahunnya yang ke 20.

Kurapika menggerang kesal. Ia teringat pada mobilnya. Mungkin tertinggal di sana! Dengan cepat ia mengambil kunci, dan segera keluar, berharap ponselnya akan segera ia temukan.

Gadis itu mencari di setiap sudut mobilnya. Sayangnya yang ia cari tidak juga di temukan. Disandarkannya kepalanya di sandaran mobil dengan putus asa. Benar-benar sial!

Kurapika memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Nomor telpon dan email bisa ia minta ulang. Masalah data... Kurapika akan berusaha keras untuk mencarinya. Masalahnya adalah Leorio! Apa jadinya, jika pria itu tahu bahwa adik semata wayangnya ini menghilangkan hadiah yang susah payah ia dapatkan? Bukan masalah harga! Masalahnya, Leorio harus memesan jauh-jauh hari sebelum benda itu dikirimkan. Peminatnya cukup banyak, membuat pria itu terpaksa menyuruh rekannya yang kebetulan tinggal di kota tempat pusat penyebaran ponsel itu untuk membeli di sana. Susah payah, Leorio mencari nomor ponsel teman lamanya itu!

Kurapika menutup mobilnya dengan putus asa. Ia berjalan, menaiki tangga dengan lesu. Besok ia harus minta maaf pada kakaknya itu, meski ia tak punya keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Kurapika merebahkan dirinya di sofa dengan penuh putus asa. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada telpon rumah yang tergeletak di meja. Dengan cepat, ia segera menuju telpon itu, menempelkan gagang telpon di telinganya, dan menekan cepat nomor telponnya yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala itu.

Gadis pemilik surai pirang itu terkejut, mendengar bahwa telponnya tersambung! Gadis itu menuggu dengan tidak sabar.

"_Halo?_" kepala Kurapika memanas, mendengar suarar bariton dari sebrang menjawab panggilannya.

"Kau! Siapa kau yang sudah mencuri ponselku!" bentak Kurapika tanpa memikirkan konso-kuensi salah sambung. Tapi... sepertinya suara itu begitu familier baginya. Siapa ya?

"_Ponselmu? Ini ponsel milikku, nona...!_"

"Cepat kembalikan milikku! Atau kau akan kulaporkan pada polisi!" gadis itu mengancam dengan serius.

"_Kalau begitu kau harus mencariku dulu,_"

Kurapika menggeram emosi. Darahnya sudah mencapai titik didihnya. "Dengar yah Tuan! Aku minta kau mengembalikan ponselku sekarang! Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan!"

"_Jangan emosi begitu. Kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Tak perlu berlangsung ke pengadilan!"_

"Aku tidak ingin bercanda!"

"_Wah kenapa di kontak ponselmu hanya ada beberapa nomor laki-laki saja? Sayang sekali. Nasib orang jelek! Laki-laki pun menjauh..."_

"Tuan!"

"_Hanya ada... emm..." _orang di sebrang nampak membaca nama-nama laki-laki yang ada di kontak Kurapika. "_Baka_ _Leorio nii... Shalnark... Dr. Jhonson... Mr. Lippo... Netero jii-san. Hanya ada lima! Itu pun orang-orang di rumah sakit!_"

Emosi Kurapika mencapai titik puncaknya. "AKU SERIUS! KALAU KAU TIDAK MENGEMBALIKAN MILIKKU SEGERA AKU AKAN SEGERA MENELPON POLISI DAN MEMINTA MEREKA UNTUK MELACAK PONSELKU! KAU AKAN DIHUKUM BERAT ATAS TUDUHAN PENCURIAN DAN PENERORAN!" bentaknya. Dadanya sampai naik turun saking marahnya.

"_Aduuuhh... kenapa kau tidak menyimpan nomor ponsel Kuroro Lucifer? Padahal dia itu pria yang sangat tampan, dan dokter yag hebat..."_

Mata Kurapika membelalak sempurna. Langsung saja ia menutup telpon itu dengan kasar, dan langsung menghambur keluar.

.

Brakk!

Kuroro—yang baru saja meletakkan ponsel merah pengeluaran terbaru di atas meja sofanya langsung menoleh, begitu mendengar suara pintu dihempaskan begitu saja. Dilihatnya seorang gadis pirang dengan wajah marah yang menyeramkan.

"Ada urusan apa, dokter Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro dengan santai seolah tak mengubris tatapan Kurapika yang seolah akan menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

Gadis itu langsung saja masuk, dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Kuroro dengan emosi yang membuncah. "Kau bisa tidak sih, untuk tidak menggangguku sehari saja? Tidak membuat amarahku meledak!"

"Ada apa ini? apakah aku melakukan kesalahan, Dokter Kurapika?"

Gadis itu langsung mengguncang-gincangkan tubuh Kuroro dengan penuh amarah. "Mana ponselku!"

Kurapika mengikuti lirikan hitam Kuroro, sampai pada sebuah meja yang di atasnya. Tergeletaklah barang yang membawanya sampai ke sini. Dilepaskannya cengkramannya pada baju Kuroro, membuat pria itu tersungkur ke sofa. Bodo amat! Kurapika tak peduli. Ia langsung menyambar ponsel itu, memperhatikan bahwa pria itu tak melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada ponselnya.

Setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, Kurapika langsung mendelik super tajam pada Kuroro. Pria itu tengah duduk di sofa, sambil mengambil remote TV dan menyalakannya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Gadis itu mendengus sebal. Baru saja ia hendak keluar dari ruangan ini, Kuroro langsung mencegahnya.

"Kau jangan mau main kabur saja!"

"Apa lagi kali ini, Dokter Lucifer?" Kurapika bertanya dengan nada tertahan. Ingin sekali ia memukul wajah pria ini hingga bengkak, dan besok dia tidak bisa tebar pesona lagi di rumah sakit.

Kurapika membelalak kaget, begitu Kuroro langsung membuka kemejanya. Sontak gadis itu memekik kaget, dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Kyaaaa—ummp!" pekikan Kurapika terhenti, saat Kuroro melemparkan kemejanya tepat di wajah Kurapika.

"Berisik! Apa kata orang sebelah nanti kalau tahu ada gadis di kamarku malam-malam begini?" ucap Kuroro dengan nada agak kesal. Ia menyandarkan bahunya, mengganti chanel TV yang tidak menarik itu.

Kurapika menyingkirkan kemeja Kuroro dari wajahnya. Dilihatnya Kuroro sedang asyik menonton, tanpa memikirkan resiko masuk angin karena dirinya bertekanjang dada. Sesuai dugaan Kurapika, Kuroro memiliki tubuh atletis, dengan lekukan-lekukan otot yang terbentuk oleh hasil latihan yang sepertinya berat itu. Kulit Kuroro putih mulus, dan terdapat butiran-butiran keringat kelelahan. Mata Kurapika langsung menangkap tatoo laba-laba berwarna biru yang tercetak di lengan pria itu.

Tanpa sadar Kurapika terus memperhatikan Kuroro. Merasa diperhatikan, pria itu berkata tanpa menoleh. "Kau mau mengagumiku sampai kapan?"

Gadis itu langsung tersadar. Dengan cepat, ia memalingkan kepalanya. Gila! Kenapa ia terus memperhatikan pria bodoh itu. Pandangan Kurapika langsung tertuju pada kemeja Kuroro yang masih menggantung di bahunya. Baru saja ia hendak membalas lemparan Kuroro (dengan benda yang sama pula), pria itu lagi-lagi menyelanya.

"Jahitkan!"

"Ha?"

"Kancingnya lepas!" pria itu menunjuk dua buah kancing yang tergeketak di lantai. Kurapika mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan ujung jari pria itu. "Kau harus menjahitkannya, karena kau yang telah melepasnya,"

Kurapika terdiam, teringat akan guncangannya tadi pada Kuroro saat ia lepas emosi. Tapi... pada dasarnya ini semua memang salah Kuroro bukan? Jadi kenapa ia harus menjahitkan baju pria itu? Selain itu... Kurapika tak pernah menjahit baju sekalipun.

"Aku—"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa menjahit kancing baju yang lepas?" Kuroro seolah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Pria itu memang agak terkejut. "Dokter sepertimu, tidak bisa menjahit pakaian? Manusia saja selalu kau jahit! Kenapa baju tidak?" komentar Kuroro terdengar panas di telinga Kurapika.

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan!" gadis itu berusaha mengelak. "Aku bukannya tidak bisa! Hanya sajaaa... tidak... pernah..." suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Baru tersadar, sedari tadi Kurapika memegangi kemeja Kuroro dengan kedua tangannya. Meski Kuroro sudah bekerja seharian, pakaian itu masih sangat harum. Aroma farfum laki-laki yang bercampur dengan aroma maskulin Kuroro masih menempel di kain itu. Bahkan keringat Kuroro pun tercium begitu wangi, menggambarkan kepribadian jantan seoreang laki-laki.

"Kalau tidak bisa yang tidak bisa! Dasar. Anak manja..."

Kepala Kurapika memanas, mendengar kata-kata panas yang terlontar dari bibir pria itu. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka berdua makan bersama di restaurant, mengobrol sedikit seputar tentang pasien dan ilmu kedokteran. Tapi sekarang, pria itu malah menyiram minyak dalam kobaran api yang baru saja hendak reda. Entah mengapa ia selalu menggoda Kurapika, semakin memperkuat kedua benteng keegoisan masing-masing.

"Aku bukan anak manja! Malah menurutku, kaulah anak manjanya TUAN LUCIFER-SAMA!" balas Kurapika tak kalah pedasnya, mengingat cerita Leorio, bahwa Kuroro berasal dari keluarga Lucifer yang kaya raya itu. Bahkan jika ia mau, Kuroro bisa saja mewarisi semua perusahaan ayahnya, karena ia anak tunggal. Sayangnya entah mengapa pria itu memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang dokter, meninggalkan pekerjaan yang diimpikan oleh semua lelaki di seluruh dunia itu!

"Setidaknya aku tidak selalu berharap banyak pada kakek dan kakakku,"

"Aku sendiri tidak pernah meminta apa-apa pada Ibu dan Ayahku, merengek seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen!"

Tatapan Kuroro menajam. Sepertinya pertegkaran ini mulai menjadi serius. Mulai dari saling melempar ejekan dan penghinaan, sampai akhirnya saling mengungkit urusan pribadi dari lawan masing-masing.

"Kau pikir aku hanyalah anak manja yang selalu meminta uang dari kedua orang tuaku? Kau salah besar, nona Kuruta! Justru, kaulah yang selalu merengek pada pada orang tuamu!"

Kurapika terdiam.

Bayang-bayang masa lalu mulai menghantuinya.

.

**Flashback**

"_Kurapika! apa yang kalu lakukan di sana? Cepat! Ojii-san sudah menunggu di mobil!"_

_Kurapika saat itu yang masih kelas lima SD membetulkan model syalnya, dan berlari kecil dengan langkahnya yang mungil mengejar kakaknya yang sudah SMP itu. Kakeknya, bisa dibilang orang tuanya satu-satunya sudah menunggu mereka di mobil yang terparkir di depan sekolah Kurapika dan Leorio, yang kebetulan berada dalam satu pekarangan._

_Brukk!_

_Langkah Kurapika terhenti, begitu ia mendengar suara seperti orang jatuh di belakangnya._

_Segera ia menoleh, melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Penyesalan. Ia menyesal telah menoleh ke belakang, melihat kejadian yang hanya membuat hatinya terkoyak. Ternyata tadi itu adalah seorang teman sekelasnya yang terjatuh akibat tersandung. Ibu dari anak itu segera berlari menyusulnya, membantunya berdiri, memeluknya, memberikan kasih sayang yang teramat besar dan menuangkannya dengan elusan lembut pada punggung putranya. Ibu anak itu berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Tak lama kemuadian, ayah dari anak itu datang menyusul, dan ikut menenangkannya. Hal yang tak pernah Kurapika alami seumur hidupnya..._

_Hati Kurapika terasa perih. Ia teringat akan ibunya yang sudah berada di surga sekarang. Seandainya ayahnya tidak meninggalkannya... seadainya ibunya tidak sakit dan meninggal... saat ini ia pasti sedang berjalan dengan senyum sumirgah, dangan kedua tangannya yang digenggam oleh dua orang itu di kedua sisinya, sementara Leorio berlari riang di sekitar mereka. Keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia. Hal yang selama ini Kurapika impikan._

_Kurapika segera memalingkan wajahnya, menyeka air matanya yang hendak keluar._

_Ayah bocah itu mengangkat putranya setinggi-tingginya. Gelak tawa terdengar riang, memaksa Kurapika kembali menoleh. Keluarga itu pun keluar dari gerbang sekolah, dengan senyum sumirgah yang begitu hangat._

_Kurapika menatap mereka sendu. Iri... cemburu... sakit hati... tiga perbuatan tak terpuji, namun seolah mengikat hati gadis kecil itu. Ia rindu sekali dengan ibunya... sangat rindu... nyeri sekali membayangkannya._

"_Kurapika..." lamunan gadis itu sirna, begitu merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. Dilihatnya kakaknya, Leorio menatapnya dengan senyuman tulus penuh arti._

"_Leo...rio..."_

_Leorio menyengir lebar. "Nanti aku belikan permen yah!"_

_Kurapika memaksakan senyumnya, meski matanya buram oleh air mata. "Janji yah..."_

_Mereka berduapun segera meninggalkan sekolah, dengan perasaan yang sama. Leorio tadi juga sempat melihat kejadian itu, beserta dengan ekspresi adiknya yang membuat hatinya pun terasa perih._

_Leorio menggeleng cepat. Saat ini, ialah ayah sekaligus ibu bagi Kurapika..._

.

**Flashback end**

Tess...

Mata hitam Kuroro membelalak, begitu melihat air mata gadis yang saat ini berdiri di depannya menetes. Apa dia sudah salah bicara?

"Kau... kenapa?" tanya Kuroro tidak enak. Rasa bersalah mulai menghantui dirinya.

Kurapika dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Namun entah mengapa air mata itu tak mau berhenti mengalir. Selama dua minggu pindah ke tempat ini, ini kali pertama Kuroro melihat Kurapika menangis. Dan mungkin... gadis itu tak mengeluarkan air matanya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Buktinya, sekeras apapun Kurapika berusaha untuk menyekanya, tapi hasilnya nihil juga. Sejak ibunya meninggal mungkin?

"Apa... apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Kuroro lagi, melihat Kurapika tak henti-hentinya berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Maaf..."

Nihil. Gadis itu tetap menangis dalam diam. Baru Kuroro sadari, betapa rapuhnya seorang Kurapika. Perkiraan Kuroro, mungkin hubungan Kurapika pada orang tuanya kurang baik, atau bahkan sudah meninggal, sehingga ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyangkut kedua orang tua Kurapika, gadis itu pasti akan tersinggung.

Kuroro memegang satu bahu Kurapika yang agak bergetar. Gadis itu tengah berusaha melawan tubuhnya sendiri. Bagaiaman pun otaknya memerintah dirinya untuk tidak menangis, namun hatinya berkata lain. Sepertinya rasa sedih Kurapika akan ibunya mengalahkan kemampuan otak yang luar biasa itu.

Insting playboy seorang Kuroro langsung menggerakkan tangan pria itu, merangkul tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Kuroro berusaha untuk menenangkan Kurapika, memeluknya dengan lembut nan erat. Presetan, jika Kurapika akan langsung mendorongnya, dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Di luar dugaannya, gadis itu malah diam, dan menangis di dada bidangnya yang kokoh itu. Kurapika bahkan mulai terisak, di dalam pelukannya. Hal ini membuat Kuroro semakin bingung. Kenapa Kurapika tiba-tiba begini? Apa memang karena ucapannya tadi? Atau tiba-tiba gadis itu menjadi gila melihat Kuroro yang bertelanjang dada? Ngawur!

Kurapika dapat mencium aroma maskulin Kuroro yang begitu memabukkan. Ia tidak peduli, harga dirinya akan roboh bak rumah yang tiangnya patah. Rasanya sudah lama ia membendung air matanya, sehingga setelah pertengkaran tadi, waduk yang selama ini ia bangun dan ia yakin akan kokoh sampai ia menutup mata untuk selamanya itu akhirnya rubuh juga, menumpahkan air yang selama ini ia tampung mengalir deras melewati pipinya.

"Kuroro! Aku boleh minta tolong tidak!"

Keduanya langsung menoleh, begitu mendengar suara yang begitu familiar. Nampak jelas Leorio, kepala Rumah Sakit Hunter, nampak berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"K—kalian..."

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Yaaahh! Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai jugaaaa! XD

Berat banget ngerjainnya! Punggung nih rasanya mau hancur! *penyakit manula*

Yosh! Nih balesan reviewnyaaa! :

**. Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive :**  
Makasih udah review Kujo-saaaann! XD  
Hehehehe... Gak apa! Yang penti Kujo-san udah nyempetin diri buat review!  
Monster VS Iblis... kayaknya menengan Iblis deh... toh, dia 'kan punya iblis yang gunain segala cara buat jatuhi monster^^ *dideath glare Kurapika nee-chan*

**. Ken Shi :**  
Makasih udah review Ken-saaann!^^ Salam kenal jugaaa!  
Kalo Natsu sih, bukan pusing! Tapi udah seneng banget, punya partner seganteng Kuroro nii! XD *blushing*

**. Kuraku Kurocifer :**  
Makasih udah review Kura-saaaann! XD  
Hehehehe! Natsu juga suka Kura-saaann!  
Kyaaaa! *nutup telinga* iya, iya! Nih Natsu udah update! XD

**. govindam :**  
Makasih udah review Govi-saaaan! XD  
Hahahaha! Makasih banyak atas doanya! Nilai Natsu cuku baik loh! Mungkin berkat doanya Govi-saaaann!^^b Arigatoooo!  
Hahahahaha! Govi-san mungkin cocoknya jadi pelawak kali yah?  
Aaaahh... soal Gon Natsu masih mikirin^^ Tapi udah ada bayangan sih, apa yang terjadi padanya kelak nanti! *di death glare Mito oba-san*  
Gaya khas? Gaya khas apa Govi-san? Natsu gak ngerti!^^

. **Guest :**  
Makasih udah review^^  
Iya deh, bakal Natsu lanjutin!

**. hana-11emptyflower :**  
Makasih udah review hana-saaann! XD Salam kenal yah!^^  
Nih udah update!^^

.

Yosh! Sekian dulu! Kalo berkesempatan, bolehkah para reader sekalian review lagi? Lanjut tidaknya fic ini, ditentukan dari review kaliaaann! XD

So, review please...^^

.

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
